


In Crescendo

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Attempted Seduction, Awesome Phasma, Business, Corgi BB-8, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Snoke Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Lead singer of the Knight of Ren Kylo Ren and First Order CEO Armitage Hux have been in a loving relationship for years. They're happy as can be. That doesn't mean they can't be happier. When polyamorous Hux meets his temporary pilot Poe Dameron he feels immediate attraction and connection to the man. With Kylo on board the two start to romance the pilot.Of course things are never that easy; not only is Kylo's band on tour but Hux is dealing with corruption and illegal dealings within the First Order.





	1. Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever participated in a Big Bang and I've had a wonderful time. I worked with the amazing [Mini-mantis](http://mini-mantis.tumblr.com/) and it was a great experience! 
> 
> Also many thanks to [Zoe_Dameron](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Dameron/pseuds/Zoe_Dameron) for editing this for me (and everything else she does!
> 
> All music used in the fic is from Jack Off Jill because that was in my head when I started this lol

The lights in the stadium are low; the stage is completely dark, with not a speck of light showing on it. In their seats the fans are shifting around with nervous energy.

 

Anxious.

 

Anticipating.

 

Waiting.

 

There’s a hush fallen over the crowd as the lights are turned off completely and then, suddenly, a deep disembodied voice floats over the crowd, the opening lined of a song spilling quietly over the gathered fans.

 

_Turn her over_

_A candle is lit, I see through her_

_Blow it out and save all her ashes for me_

The lights appear on the stage, each one spotlighting on one of the six members of the band on stage. All of them wear black clothing and helmets that both cover their faces and their voices due to the built-in voice modulators. It’s important for the members of the band to keep their identities secret.

 

On the drums, The Heavy; tall and broad and able to bang out powerful rhythms on his instrument.

 

Next, on the keyboard is The Rogue; their quick clever fingers weaving musical magic with the keys before them.

 

_Curse me sold her_

_The poison that runs its course through her_

_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over_

The Monk holds the bass guitar with easy confidence, bringing out deep near meditative notes with every strum of their hand.

 

On the other end of the stage The Sniper moves with unrestrained energy, fingers never ceasing their movements across the electric guitar they’re holding.

 

_Watch me fault her_

_You're living like a disaster_

_She said kill me faster_

_with strawberry gashes all over_

With an array of instruments at their disposal The Armory plays nearly every percussion instrument and some other key instruments that the band uses with skill born of years of practice and passion.

 

With their soft voice and lilting tenor The Orator is a contrast to the deep tones of the singer currently seducing the crowd. They are more than just a backup singer; they provide dynamic vocals and vocal ranges that help bring the music to life.

 

_Called her over_

_and asked her if she was improving_

_She said "feels fine" it's wonderful, wonderful here_

These are the Knights of Ren. They exploded into the underground music scene four years ago, with their evocative lyrics and powerful music. They took the music scene by storm in less than a year, bursting on to small popular venues across the country before landing their first big show after their debut album _Starkiller_ was released. Now they are the hottest band out there with four albums, including _Starkiller,_ and their newest album _Finalizer_ having just been released recently.

 

Tonight is the kick off for their cross country tour and they have chosen their home city of Coruscant as the starting point. This is where everything began for them after all, and this is where their most adoring and loyal fans are.

 

_Hex me told her_

_I dreamt of a devil that knew her_

_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over_

The song continues and slowly everything darkens until there is just one light on the center stage, which brightens to reveal Kylo Ren, the lead singer and primary song writer of the band. He’s the face and the voice of the band, the only one ever seen without his helmet, and the one who’s usually in the spotlight.

 

Even if it he hadn’t wanted to be the public face of the Knights of Ren, Kylo would never have been able to keep out of the public eye; he is music royalty and has always been front and center in the eyes of the music world.

 

Music runs through his veins.

 

_Watch me fault her_

_You're living like a disaster_

_She said kill me faster_

_with strawberry gashes all over_

He’s the son of two musical legends; his mother is Leia Organa, the female lead of one the most famous rock groups in the last century, Princess Leia and the Rebel Alliance. His father is Han Solo, one half of the folk rock duo Han and Chewie.

 

This isn’t even the end of his musical ties. His uncle is Luke Skywalker, one of the most sought after music producers in the world, as well as a talented singer in his own right.

 

His grandmother is Padmé Amidala, a famous pianist and composer who focused most of her career on bringing classical music to life.

 

Anakin Skywalker, known as Darth Vader, rock icon and legend, is his grandfather, and the one person that Kylo idolizes the most; many of his songs paying homage to the man.

 

 _I lay quiet_  
waiting for her voice to say  
"Some things you lose and some things you just give away"  
  


Kylo’s masked gaze slides across to the crowd, taking them all in even as he continues singing. The cries of the fans have died down as they listen to the song. Some even have their eyes closed as they sing along with the lyrics.

 

Usually he feeds off the energy of his fans but today is different, today his eyes slide over the crowd searching for someone.

  
_Scold me failed her_  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me  


Standing in the front row is someone who stands out from the crowd. He’s wearing black like almost everyone else, but the style is different and the quality is top grade. His red hair marks him out as well, the colour brilliant against the mainly black dyed or multi-coloured hair of most of the Knights of Ren’s fans.

 

Unlike the other fans, he’s not singing along to the song even though he knows all the lyrics. Instead, he is staring up at the stage intently with eyes that Kylo knows are a deep and intelligent ice blue. Kylo leans slightly closer to him, voice soaring as he sings just for this man, reaching out with one hand beseechingly toward him.

  
_Watch me lose her_  
It's almost like losing myself  
Give her my soul  
and let them take somebody else get away from me

The song has picked up and Kylo sings his heart out, sings to the one person who matters. He sings to the man in the front row whose own pale skin is lit up in the flashing lights in the stadium that move around with the beat of the music.

 

Here before Kylo is his own pale white vision, although the only gashes that have ever appeared on his skin are ones Kylo has placed there himself in the throes of passion.  


This is Armitage Hux, the inspiration for Kylo’s music and the love of his life.

  
_Watch me fault her_  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over all over me 

 

Hux smiles ever so slightly at Kylo and it sets Kylo’s heart beating like the drums the Heavy is playing on. This is a smile that is, for now, reserved just for Kylo, despite Hux’s personal beliefs about love. It’s a sight that Kylo hopes will only ever be his.

 

-

 

The meet and greets take entirely too long in Kylo’s opinion; he just wants the night to finish so that he can shrug off his costume, put something comfortable on, and head back to the hotel to expend his extra energy fucking Hux like it’s going out of style.

 

It’s a relief when they’re finally done with the over-eager fans, as much as Kylo enjoys them, and back into the common area attached to their dressing room and pulling their helmets off with clicks and sighs of relief.

 

The Heavy becomes tall, broad shouldered and sombre Gravis, his dark curly hair sticking to his skin in a tangle as he makes his way over to a couch to sit down and pour himself a glass of water. He usually keeps quiet after a concert, preferring quiet to recuperate after the excitement of a show.

 

“We can hear your thoughts from here, Kylo.” Dark haired and dark eyed Ava jokes as she lounges on one of the couches. She’s the chattiest member of the band which is one of the reasons she took on the moniker of The Orator. Flopping down beside her, her twin brother Ase snickers as they share a knowing look. Ase’s fingers reach for his sister’s hair, beginning to make small braids in it. He always seems to have twitchy fingers, one of the reasons he calls himself The Sniper.

 

The other members of the band follow behind them with their own laughs of amusement as Ava teases Kylo.

 

“Leave him be, Ava, you know how Kylo gets when he’s away from his darling General Ginger.” The Rogue, Lleidr, drawls in his crisp Welsh accent. He delights in tormenting Kylo about Hux due to Hux being Irish. Not that there is any real heat or hatred behind the words. His round face breaks out into a grin when Kylo scowls at him, and he seems completely unrepentant as he runs his hands through his short light brown hair.

 

“Don’t let him hear you call him that or he’ll have your head,” Kylo hissed in irritation, regretting so much that they overheard him call Hux General during one of the their long distance ‘phone’ calls while the band was on tour.

 

Briene and Moanina say nothing about the conversation, the two girls too busy whispering sweet nothings to each other as soon as their helmets are off. Briene is almost as tall as Gravis and built of solid muscles, and she easily pulls small, dark Moanina into her arms to cuddle.

 

Lleidr seems about to say something more but he’s interrupted by a brusque knock on the door. It doesn’t stop him from smirking and moving out of Kylo’s path as the taller man stalks eagerly to the door. Everyone knows who will be on the other side.

 

Throwing him a glare, in addition one to Ava and Ase before either of them can say anything, Kylo opens the door and is met by a bouquet of black roses.  Blinking in surprise he takes them, unable to fight back a dopey smile at the sight of Hux standing there. “Hi babe.”

 

“Hello, Ren.” Hux says smiling back ever so slightly; it’s more expressive than he was when they first started dating two years ago, which was not at all. Hux tends to smile more when they’re alone and there’s no chance of anyone else seeing them, it’s a testament to how comfortable he is with the other Knights of Ren, that he manages these shy little smiles when in their presence. “Congratulations on a spectacular show.”

 

“Hi Tage.” Kylo uses his personal nickname for Hux as he greets his lover. He pulls Hux into a hug and can’t help but smirk when Hux whispers into his ear. “I wish you’d stop using that song.”  
  
“Come on babe, it’s our most popular song and I changed the person’s gender. No one outside of this room knows I wrote it after watching you post-coitus.” He chuckles as Hux bristles at the word coitus; he knows it annoys his lover. “Come on in, say hi to the band and then we can head back home.”

 

Huffing, Hux lets him go and enters the room after Kylo. “Greetings, a well done show everyone,” he says by way of greeting toward the other Knights. “I am sure that the rest of your tour will go just as spectacularly.”

 

Moa looks up from where she’s still cuddling with Bri, “Thanks Hux! It’s always a pleasure to have you at the shows and to have your continued support.” Kylo can tell she’s sincere, despite the flack that they may give him about how much he moons over Hux. Kylo knows that all the Knights actually love having Hux around when he’s not trying to keep up appearances for business reasons – he is the youngest CEO of First Order Enterprise – allowing himself to relax, Hux is witty and has a dry, wicked sense of humour, and he fits right in with the Knights.

 

“It truly is a marvel to have the great General Hux with us to bestow upon us his blessings as our band commences our voyage,” Lleidr drawls in a baroque prose, ignoring both of Kylo’s earlier warnings.

 

Kylo tries to hide a wince when Hux stares at Lleidr with a scandalized expression before turning to glare at Kylo. He’s almost relieved that Hux’s attention is pulled away from him when the twins titter at each other, their gazes looking particularly mischievous.

 

“You don’t have to stay boys, we know how eager you are to get home and have a proper goodbye,” Ava teases, throwing a flirtatious wink Hux’s way. “We don’t want to keep you.”

 

Ase pipes up along side Ava, and Kylo sometimes wonders if they have some sort of mental link with how perfectly they finish each other’s sentences. “Just make sure to have him back at the studio by eight. We’re supposed to be on the road by nine and Lando isn’t that thrilled about being delayed. It’s worse when it’s his nephew Benny.”

 

“Ugh you guys can choke on a cock,” Kylo grumbles, dragging Hux into his changing room so he can get out of his costume and then head out.

  
Ava’s shrill laughter follows him. “Given that neither of us likes cock that’s very unlikely! That’s your department Kylo, so try not to take your own advice.”

 

Kylo slams the door to the room shut behind himself and Hux so that he doesn’t have to hear Ava, Ase, and Lleidr laughing to amongst themselves.

 

“They’re in fine form tonight,” Observes Hux as he takes a seat in the oversized chair in one corner of the changing room.

 

“They’re just trying to get all their teasing out on us now because they’re jerks.” Once he’s free of the costume, Kylo shrugs on a pair of ripped black jeans and a Darth Vader t-shirt. “Maker knows that they’ve got to get teasing us together out of their system. Come tomorrow it’s going to be all about how pathetic I am because I miss you.” Kylo may or may not be sulking at the thought of having to be away from Hux for so long.

 

When Hux comes around to curl into Kylo’s arms, Kylo holds him tightly, feeling how well Hux fits against him. He really is going to miss this man more than he can say. “Maybe I can cancel the tour and just stay here.”

 

Hux snorts and looks up at Kylo with a mock glare, which is really just as scary as his real glare. “Ben Organa-Solo,” it’s very rare that Hux uses his legal name. “You survived twenty-seven years without me and I even more without you, I think we can handle a few months apart.”

 

“Just because I can doesn’t mean that I want to.” Now he’s sulking and he knows it. “I’m going to miss you so much Tage. Just the thought of not seeing your beautiful face every morning makes me want to cancel the entire show.”

 

“I will miss you as well, Kylo, but we can text, speak on the phone, and do video calls. I travel enough that we should have no issues meeting up at least once or twice.” His slightly cool hands frame Kylo’s face. “It will be alright.”

 

As much as he knows what Hux says is true, it doesn’t make it any less horrible in Kylo’s mind. “Being without you is going to be awful, I’ll miss you.” Leaning down, he claims Hux’s lips in what starts off as a chaste kiss and quickly deepens, leading to Hux’s hands tangled into Kylo’s dark hair.

 

Eventually Hux pulls away, their lips just barely brushing. “Why don’t we head home and I’ll make sure to give you a going away present that you’ll be remembering during your entire tour.”

 

Kylo shudders at Hux’s husky tone, his body already stimulated and overheated. “What are we waiting for then?”

 

Both of them ignore the catcalls they get when they exit the room, with Kylo even throwing a middle finger back behind him as they leave, just to have the final ‘word.’ The only thing it really accomplishes is sending them all in to howling laughter.

 

None of that matters by the time they get home. They barely make it through the door before they start pulling each other’s clothes off, leaving a trail on their way to the bedroom. Hux will probably be pissed about it in the morning, but that doesn’t matter right now.

 

They stop only long enough to shoo Millicent out of the bedroom when she meows inquisitively at them from the bed. Once she’s out Kylo pulls Hux up into his arms and lies him down on the bed so that he can kiss every inch of his pale, freckled skin. “This way you won’t forget what my lips feel like on you.” He murmurs against Hux’s lips, feeling them quiver slightly at the words.  

 

When he makes love to Hux that night, he is gentle and tender, opening him up carefully with his tongue and fingers until Hux is begging for him. Everything about it is bittersweet because they know it may be the last time they’ll be together like this for quite some time. Maybe that makes them a little over dramatic – Kylo’s Knights would certainly think so – but all that matters is that they savour every moment.

 

Afterwards, they curl up together on their large bed and do nothing but stare into each other’s eyes, exchanging the occasional kiss. Neither of them wants morning to come but eventually they both fall into a deep restless sleep.

 

When the bus drives off the next morning, and Kylo gets his last view of Hux for Maker knows how long, Kylo tries to pretend that there aren’t tears in his eyes, and for once the Knights don’t tease him.

 

It’s going to be a long six months and Kylo can only hope that nothing changes during that time.


	2. Hux

Hux quickly learns that life without Kylo is entirely too quiet. It’s an eerie sensation after living with someone for over a year. 

When they’d agreed to move in together after dating for a year, Hux hadn’t understood what he was getting into. Kylo was loud, and everything he did he seemed decibels above normal human sound range; he stomped instead of walked, talked in a voice that was barely below a shout, bellowed when he did shout, was always touching things, and when he wasn’t doing any of that, or making Hux see stars, he was in the room that they’d transformed into a studio, either writing music or practicing. After the first month, Hux had paid extra to have the room sound proofed so that the other residents in the building stopped complaining. If it gave him a little peace and quiet from some of Kylo’s more emotional lyrics, well, it was money well spent. 

It’s not just the absence of the noise that makes their penthouse condo unusually quiet, it’s the lack of Kylo’s larger than life presence that leaves the place feeling empty on top of the silence.

Unnerved by the silence, Hux decides to spend his days free of Kylo doing what he does best when he doesn’t want to deal with something. He throws himself into his work.

Hux’s work as a CEO for First Order Enterprises keeps him busy on a regular basis, but now he finds himself spending even more time than usual in the office, finishing paperwork, holding board meetings, and dealing with essentially running a rather large business operation. First Order Enterprises deals with manufacturing surveillance equipment and defence equipment. They’re not an arms manufacturer but they do deal with several military powers throughout the world. 

There are times where dubious hidden deals are made and part of Hux’s job is to locate, find evidence, and ensure that any one involved in such deals are prosecuted under the full extent of the law. Currently he is working on trying to find a particularly unpleasant mole who may be selling their products to guerrilla fighters in some of the less savoury parts of the world. 

It has taken weeks just to discover what has been going on and Hux has been diligently trying to determine where the products are going to aside from somewhere the Outer Rim territories. He has no plans to allow the company to be used for illegal or shady affairs. 

There’s a knock at his office door and Hux looks up to see his secretary Mitaka standing there looking slightly nervous, which in all honesty isn’t that unusual. What is unusual is that Mitaka contacts Hux through their connected phone line if he needs to acquire his attention.

“What is it, Mitaka?” 

Mitaka licks his lips anxiously before slipping into Hux’s office and coming over to him. “Sir, this was just delivered for you.” He places a small manila envelope carefully on Hux’s desk. “It’s from Thanisson.” 

Hux keeps his face carefully neutral as he takes the envelope; it’s not unusual for Mitaka to deliver things to him personally, something Hux had taken great pains to ensure. Hux has also not only had his office checked for listening and recording devices, but he’s also taken the initiative to set up equipment that will disrupt such things to prevent anyone from spying on him. 

“Thank you Mitaka, how is your husband doing?” Thanisson is currently doing investigations for Hux in one of the countries that the First Order does business with, seeing if there is any evidence of wrong-doing. His cover is that he is a newspaper journalist and photographer, and this is partially true as he does write a travel section for Empire Magazine.

“He’s well.” Mitaka’s countenance brightens now that he has more stable footing to focus on. “He says it’s very hot and sticky in Tatooine, but the historic buildings and races there are very exciting. He says he misses me but he hopes to be back soon.” 

The younger man’s smile fades somewhat and Hux can see the longing on his face. Hux can understand how he feels; Kylo’s only been gone a few days and he already misses him more than he can imagine. Because of his job, and by extension Hux, Mitaka hasn’t seen Thanisson in several months.

Placing the envelope in one of the pockets of his suit jacket, Hux nods in sympathy. “I do hope then that once his current assignment is done, Empire will give him at least a few weeks leave before they send him off on his next assignment.” 

“I hope so too, Sir.” Mitaka straightens himself up and stops before he prepares to leave. “President Snoke would like to see you in his office when you have a moment, Sir. He did not say what it’s about.” 

The thought of meeting with President Snoke makes Hux want to curl his lip in disgust. There is nothing he likes about the man. “Thank you, Mitaka. If there’s nothing else, please feel free to take your lunch now.”

Mitaka nods and offers Hux a quick thank you before exiting the office. Once he’s gone, Hux gathers his jacket and heads off to the elevators. There’s only one that goes up to the top floor of the First Order building, and it’s only accessible from this floor. President Snoke guards his privacy jealously, very rarely meeting with anyone unless it’s completely necessary. 

During the ride up, Hux prepares himself to deal with Snoke, who is the personification of an oil stain. If it wasn’t for the prestige, enjoying the work, and the pay that Hux receives working for First Order, he would have quit years ago just so he didn’t have to deal with President Snoke.

When the door to the elevator dings alerting that he’s arrived, Hux schools his face into a neutral expression and enters President Snoke’s office, nodding only briefly to Snoke’s personal secretary before pushing the large cherry wood doors into the room.

“President Snoke, you requested my presence?” 

Snoke straightens up his usually hunched figure and the smile he offers Hux makes him feel as though he is prey about to be devoured. “My dear Hux, please come have a seat.” Snoke gestures with one withered hand to the chair on the other side of his desk. 

Hux takes a seat and waits for Snoke to explain to him why he’s here. The old man takes his own seat and steeples his fingers to regard Hux with an unreadable look. “There’s been some trouble at the office in Hosnian Prime, and I need you to fly there pronto to deal with it.”

“Of course, Sir.” Hux didn’t like flying, and he didn’t enjoy travelling but it had, until recently, been an unfortunate part of his job. Since his promotion, he hadn’t done very much of it. “May I ask what the issue is?”

“I’ll have all the details sent to you, time is of the essence of course.” Hux is rather surprised at how vague Snoke is being and it immediately puts him on alert. Snoke doesn’t seem to notice this as he waves a hand in Hux’s direction. “You’ll be leaving on a plane tomorrow. No need to worry about what you’ve been working on here, I’m sure one of your underlings can hold down the fort.”

Snoke’s words and tone scream at Hux that he is being dismissed. Without really needing any more prompting, Hux offers Snoke a few parting words and heads back down to his office.

When he gets back to his office he has Mitaka call Phasma. If he’s going anywhere it’s not without his unofficial bodyguard and best friend. She’s also the only person other than Mitaka employed at First Order that knows about Hux’s attempts to fish out their less than savoury employees. 

“I’m being sent to Hosnian Prime to apparently aid in fixing some disaster or another,” Hux tells Phasma as soon as she enters the office. 

Phasma cocks her head to the side, her blond undercut falling slightly into her face. “You’ll be requiring me to come with you of course.” It’s not a question because Phasma isn’t giving him a choice. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t trust anyone but you with my security.” They spend the rest of the afternoon going over what details Hux does know before Hux sends Phasma off. He has loose ends to tie up for the week and arrangements to make; with Kylo gone on tour Hux will have to give Mitaka a key to the condo so that he can feed Millicent. 

-

By virtue of his position, Hux is given access to a private jet that once belonged to First Order Air, but that Hux has since bought out for his own uses. He doesn’t trust that someone in the First Order wouldn’t bug the jet or possibly have it tampered with, considering after he’d bought the jet he wasn’t surprised in the slightest to find that it had indeed been bugged. 

When Hux and Phasma get to the private airfield that afternoon he’s expecting to meet with his usual pilot Temmin Wexley, or, as he preferred being called, Snap. Instead he’s greeted with a mess of curls and a grin stretched across a naturally tanned complexion. 

“Hello there! You must be Mr. Hux and Ms Phasma. I’m Poe, Poe Dameron.” The pilot holds his hand out to Hux enthusiastically and, still getting over his surprise, Hux accepts the handshake, surprised by both the grip and the enthusiasm Poe demonstrates through it. “I know you were expecting Snap but there was a family emergency with the kids and he had to head home ASAP. He said you might be a little squirrely about me flying you because you’re big into privacy and that, so he’s left you a bunch of paperwork to confirm my apparent trustworthiness, as well as his home number if you need any confirmation or assurances on anything.” 

A handful of papers are shoved into Hux’s hand. He still hasn’t gotten past the greeting enough to manage to string any sort of sentence together. How on earth can anyone talk so much and be so cheerful about it? Poe seems to have finally stopped talking enough for Hux to get a reply in.

Phasma says nothing next to Hux, and she seems unconcerned about this stranger that is going to be driving Hux’s jet. Then again, knowing Phasma, she’s already done a thorough background search on him as soon as she heard about Wexley being unavailable.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dameron, but-”

“Call me Poe.” 

Hux wants to wrinkle his nose at that but he is nothing if not accommodating in some areas. “Very well, Poe. As I was saying, it’s a pleasure to meet you but I am not certain that you are qualified to pilot my aircraft or to see to my needs during this voyage. If possible I would prefer to get in touch with Mr. Wexley.”

“Snap said you’d probably doubt me. I can assure you, Mr. Hux, that I have been flying for years. I learned on my mother’s knee and she used to fly for the air force, and then private jets like this one for big name bands.” Poe looks proud talking about his mother, and Hux wonders if it’s prudent for anyone to be so open about their past. “I spent ten years in the air force myself and have been flying B.Js like this for the last three years.”

“B.Js?” 

Poe grins widely at that, his teeth flashing white, with crinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes. “Business jets, Mr. Hux. Although I know my way around the other ones too. Ah but that’s pretty crude, I do apologize. Can I take your bags aboard for you?” 

Beside him Phasma coughs into her shoulder to cover a laugh at Poe’s comment.

Despite the fact that what Poe said was indeed highly crude, Hux finds the blush that is now sitting high on his cheeks to be quite endearing. Poe Dameron may be a mystery to Hux, for now, but he finds the other man to be quite endearing. He hasn’t felt this way since he first met Kylo, and even that had been a stretch between endearment and wanting to punch him for being a brute. 

Trusting that Phasma has done her job, Hux decides to take a leap of faith that will hopefully not bite him in the ass. “Very well, Poe, let us see what you have in you. I need to be in Hosnian Prime as soon as possible and will be there for several days.” 

“Right-o boss!” Poe takes Hux’s bags and escorts him into the jet. Within an hour of having arrived at the airport, Hux is in the air opening his laptop to see just what it is that made it so vital for this trip to be required. He and Phasma go over the details that will be necessary for her to keep him safe during his trip, specifically information about the Hosnian Prime office and any other potential trips outside of that and his hotel. All too quickly he gets lost in the work and everything around him fades into background noise. 

-

Several hours later they’re halfway to Hosnian Prime. Phasma is taking a nap and Hux is getting stiff from sitting in one spot too long. Putting his work away he makes his way to the front of the jet and takes a seat beside Poe. He’s done this very thing occasionally with Wexley, and usually he sits and listens as the other man speaks about his family.

Not at all perturbed, Poe grins over at him. “Hey boss, come to keep me company?” 

Hux shrugs, “Perhaps I simply came to enjoy the view?” He means the view out the front windshield but if Hux is going to be honest with himself, Poe himself is much better than the view outside. His curls seem to fall just so across his forehead in a way that looks both effortless and endearing, and his smile is bright and easy; it makes Hux’s heart twist a little in his chest, and other parts of his body react as well. 

“It’s your plane boss; you’re more than welcome to do what you like. I’m going to operate under the secret belief that I have charmed you enough that you’re interested in getting to know me.” Poe’s silent only for a moment before he asks. “Where’s your bodyguard?”

“Phasma is doing work, she’s aware that I’m up here.” 

Poe looks at him through the corner of his eye, one dark eyebrow raised. “So, she’s asleep, huh?”

Hux sighs, seeing no point in denying it. If Poe had plans to kill him Phasma would be unlikely to get here soon enough to stop it, not that Hux can’t take care of himself. “She’s asleep.” Having no interest in talking about Phasma’s sleeping habits, he redirects the topic. “Tell me about yourself Poe, if I’m to trust you with my life this high off the ground, I want to know the man I am trusting. What was your time in the air force like?”

“I did a couple of tours, got a few medals. One of them was pretty famous, you ever heard of the Yissira Zyde?” Poe’s voice dips slightly as the name; Hux’s ability to read people tells him that Poe feels a strong emotional connection to it.

It takes a moment for Hux to recall where he has heard the name. “It was a pleasure craft attacked by armoured militants near Suraz, yes? It was only barely recovered thanks to a group of four pilots. . .” Ah, Hux connects the dots. “You were there.”

Chuckling, Poe nods, “You bet; I wasn’t just there, I was the commander.” 

“They say you were very brave and if not for your quick thinking that the entirety of those on board would have been killed.” Wisely, Hux doesn’t mention that only three out of the four pilots survived the altercation. He can tell without asking that this is likely where Poe’s emotional connection comes in. “That was several years ago, you must have done more than that.”

“If I told you everything that I did while I was serving we’d have to take this trip back and forth several times over.” Poe chuckled at his own joke and Hux couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly at it.

Instead of pressing Poe for more details Hux asked instead, “Why did you leave the air force?”

Poe went silent for a moment, his humour bleeding away. At first Hux didn’t think that he was going to reply, but finally he spoke again. “On my last mission my plane was shot down over enemy territory. Extraction didn’t come in time and I was taken captive.” Suddenly Hux wishes he hadn’t asked about this because there’s a sinking feeling in his gut that tells him he knows where this is going. “Not everyone believes in fair treatment of prisoners, and I was tortured for information. It took them a week to find me and by the time I was healed up and received awards for my ordeal I decided that it was time to get out; I’d already given enough for my country.” 

Before Hux can say anything, Poe turns to look at him; the easy smile is back but not quite as bright as before. “My capture helped them find and take down the militant leader so something good came out of it, and that made remembering the torture worth something you know?” Hux doesn’t. He’d never gone through anything like what Poe had. “Sometimes I still get nightmares but what can you do? I live my life doing what I love, which is flying.”

A pinging on the dashboard drew Poe’s attention away. “Looks like we’re almost there, better get back to your seat and buckle in boss, we’ll be landing soon.” Before Hux leaves the cabin, Poe calls over his shoulder to Hux. “Thanks for listening to my babbling, boss.  
And for keeping me company.” 

“You’re welcome Poe, I enjoyed it.” 

Heading back to his seat Hux buckles in just as Phasma opens her eyes. “Did you enjoy yourself?” There’s a bit of smugness to her voice that has Hux scowling at her.

“We were only talking,” he defends, turning his attention to ensuring all his things are properly packed away.

Phasma snorts, “Only talking. You must have enjoyed yourself quite a bit to be glowing like you do after you’ve spent any time with Kylo.”

Hux doesn’t bother replying to her comment, he knows she’s right. He decides to call Kylo as soon as he can and talk to him about his experience. They’ve hinted at possibly bringing a third into their relationship for some extra fun, and Poe may just fit in with them quite well.


	3. Poe

This isn’t Poe’s first time in Hosnian Prime, and yet every time he’s here he marvels at the size of the city. Outside of Coruscant there is no city as large in the world. It’s a sight to behold both from the sky and on the ground.

 

When they land, Poe is pleasantly surprised when Hux insists that Poe accompany himself and Phasma to the hotel, where he will ensure that Poe gets his own room. He doesn’t remember Snap ever saying anything about getting a posh room, but then again Snap has been known to omit details in things.

 

That’s how Poe ends up sitting next to his very attractive boss on the ride to one of the nicest hotels in Hosnian Prime.

 

“Really sir, I can just get a hotel by the air field, they give discounts to pilots,” Poe tries to protest, ignoring the way Hux’s tall and equally attractive bodyguard is looking down at him with very clear amusement. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

 

Hux shakes his head, seeming to barely be repressing a smile. “Nonsense, you are doing your friend a favour by taking his place and thus doing me a favour. It is the least I can do. Besides, the company will be paying for it all.”   
  
Poe’s not sure that’s an entirely convincing reason, but he was always taught not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Although, really, isn’t that how the Trojan War ended, because the Trojans didn’t look their gift horse in the mouth?

 

Hux’s bodyguard is looking at him all funny and Poe remembers that he’s supposed to say something in reply to Hux’s comment. “Thanks boss, I really appreciate it.” The words sound weak even in Poe’s own ears, but seem to be enough for Hux who nods and focuses his attention on the drive. Poe hopes that he hasn’t upset the other man somehow. Ugh, the second he has time he’s going to call Finn and Rey because he needs some serious advice right now.

 

When they arrive at the hotel Poe’s jaw drops because holy crap it’s huge and probably the nicest thing he’s ever seen, and it’s even better on the inside. Once they’ve all gotten their room keys, Poe bids Hux and Phasma goodnight and hurries into his own room to call his two best friends, who also happen to be his roommates.

  
“Guys, I have a serious problem.”

 

Finn blinks and glances over at Rey, the two of them crowded in front of Finn’s phone. “Hello to you too. How was your flight?”

 

Poe flops on to the incredibly plush bed – seriously, how is he ever going to enjoy his own bed once he gets home – and groans in frustration. “It was horrible, I don’t know if I’m going to survive the week.”

 

On screen Finn and Rey share a look of concern. “What happened?” Rey asks gently. “Is your client a jerk? I’m pretty sure Snap said he was an alright guy except for being a little stiff.”

 

“Ugh, no! He was great and that’s the problem!” Moaning, Poe flops over onto his stomach, holding the phone up and pouting at Finn and Rey. “Hux is, god . . . he came in to talk to me during the flight and he’s handsome, and witty, and he listens well. . . Guys,” Poe looks at Finn and Rey with utter seriousness. “I don’t know if I can survive this week, my boss is a walking wet dream in three piece Armani suit.”

 

Rey snorts and begins to laugh, making Poe pout. “It’s not funny! It’s a serious issue!”

 

“You’ll be fine, you’re probably not even going to see him all that much during the week,” Rey says after she’s finished laughing at his anguish. “Just stay in your hotel.”

 

“That’s another thing! I’m staying in the same hotel as him! He’s only a few rooms down from me!” Poe turns the phone around so that they can see the utter fanciness of his hotel room. “I feel like I’m re-enacting Pretty Woman, only I’m not a woman or a prostitute.”

 

He thinks he hears Finn mumbling something like ‘prostipoe’ but he can’t be sure. “Can you believe this guy?”

 

Rey shrugs, and elbows Finn in the ribs because he’s still snickering. “It’s a nice gesture, and it means you must have made a great impression. Maybe he’s going to wine and dine you, and then order you an expensive dress from the hotel store to take you to some grand gala as his date.”

 

Poe glowers at them, “You’re not helping.”

 

“It’s not really an issue Poe. Besides, I’m pretty sure that Armitage Hux, youngest CEO ever, is romantically linked to the lead singer of the Knights of Ren.”

 

“Are you reading that right off the internet?” Poe asks hoping to mask the disappointment he’s suddenly feeling.

 

“Google is your friend, Poe” Rey says as Finn disappears from the screen. “Look, maybe he’s just being nice to you, don’t think too much into it okay? Especially when he’s already got a boyfriend, I don’t want to see you getting your heart broken over some guy who is completely unobtainable.”

 

Sighing, Poe runs a hand through his hair, “You’re right, I’m being ridiculous and looking way too deeply into this. Thanks, Rey.”

 

“You’re my friend, of course I’m going to look out for you!” She’s pushed out of the way suddenly by a familiar furry face and Poe can’t help but grin widely.

 

“BB, my buddy! How are you!?” The fat little corgi barks excitedly at the sound of his voice. “I miss you too, buddy. Are you being good for Finn and Rey? Are they treating you alright?”

 

“It’s not even been a day Poe, he’s fine!” That’s Finn sounding endearingly exasperated. “But he does miss you, we can tell.”

 

Smiling sadly, Poe wishes he could give BB some scratches right now and spend the night cuddling with his best buddy. “I miss you too, BB, and you and Rey as well,” he adds before Finn can make a smart comment about it. “I shouldn’t be gone more than a week.” Anything else he was going to say is interrupted by a big yawn and Poe blinks, realizing suddenly that he’s completely wiped.

 

Laughing, Rey pushes BB out of the way so that she can give Poe her patented stare of patronization. “Go to bed, Poe. You can have a crisis about your hot boss tomorrow once you’ve rested. Oh, and since you’re staying at such a nice place make sure to keep all the shampoo and soaps they give you and bring them home. That way we don’t have to buy any for awhile.”

 

“You’re so cheap, Rey,” Finn laughs, but doesn’t argue with her.

 

Rey gives him a punch in the arm that has even Poe wincing. “I prefer the term frugal, and it’s not like they don’t get the stuff in bulk. They can afford to donate a few bottles to us less fortunate people.” She turns back to Poe then. “Anyway, goodnight Poe. Get some sleep and don’t stress out about things too much. Make sure to bring back lots of souvenirs for everyone!”  


“Night, guys.” Feeling a little better, Poe makes himself comfortable on the bed and closes his eyes. He’s more tired than he thought because it takes him very little time to fall asleep.

 

Too bad his dreams are filled with a certain ginger CEO ordering him to partake in glorious mile high sex. So much for not stressing out about his current situation, he thinks glumly when he wakes up with a painful erection the next morning.

 

-

 

Poe tries his best to heed Rey’s advice; he spends most of his time in his hotel room, going out only during the hours that he’s sure that Hux is working, and goes to bed early to avoid any possibility of Hux coming to call during the night. It works pretty well too, and, other than a few run-ins where they exchange good morning pleasantries, Poe barely sees Hux, or by extension Phasma.

 

It works miraculously well until four days into their time in Hosnian Prime when Hux comes to Poe’s door early in the afternoon and asks him to dinner. What can Poe do but say yes? (Not that he could say no, it’s been so long since he’s been with anyone that having someone as handsome as Hux being potentially interested in him sends his heart beating loudly in his chest.)

 

The restaurant is fancy enough that Poe wears his best clothes, which mostly consist of black dress pants and a nice dark blue button down dress shirt. Over the outfit he wore his mother’s vintage bomber jacket; it may not fit the look but he doesn’t go anywhere without it.

 

Across from him Hux looks incredibly handsome in dark grey pants, a white dress shirt, and a charcoal jacket. For once his hair isn’t slicked back with pomade; it’s brushed back slightly with a few bangs hanging into his face making him look much younger, and with the added light from the candle on the table he looks softer as well. Not that Poe thinks he looks old and mean or anything, he’s just handsome in a different way like this.

 

After the wine is served and they’re done choosing their meals, Hux gives Poe a calculating look. “I’m glad you joined me tonight Poe, I almost feel as though you’ve been trying to avoid me these last few days.”

 

Poe does his best not to sputter at how direct Hux’s comment is. “I-it’s not that, Sir.”

 

“Just Hux please.”

 

“S-Sure.” Poe takes a fortifying sip of his wine before continuing. “I’ve just been keeping myself busy and resting; don’t want a tired pilot flying you back home right?”

 

Hux chuckles and leans forward in his chair, lacing his fingers under his chin to lean on his arms. “You’re nervous though, I can tell, and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me.”

 

Poe thinks over what to say in reply to Hux’s comment, “It’s not you personally sir, Hux, y-you’re great! Not only are you nice, and interesting to talk to but you’re r-really handsome.” There he goes putting himself in places he shouldn’t be going. “S-sorry.” He adds, ducking his head so that he doesn’t have to see Hux’s expression.

 

“You really don’t have to be sorry, Poe,” Hux tells him with a tone that could almost be described as a purr. “I think you’re very handsome as well, and I will admit that I had ulterior motives in asking you out tonight; I wanted to get to know you more. In truth, I found myself fascinated by you during our conversation on the way here.”

 

“It was great talking to you too . . . I enjoyed it.” Poe chews at his bottom lip unsure of how to proceed; he really likes Hux but if what Rey said about him being with the Knights of Ren lead singer was true. . .

 

He can feel Hux studying him with his intelligent blue eyes. “There’s something more than just nervous.” Damn this man for being so perceptive. “You can ask me anything you know, I won’t mind.”

 

Poe plays with the napkin that he’d placed in his lap when they’d first taken their seats. “Well. . .it’s just, it’s kind of common knowledge that you’re romantically linked to the lead singer of the Knights of Ren?” It’s not really a question and not so common knowledge really, because Poe only knows thanks to Rey, but still.

 

For his part Hux says nothing, waiting on Poe to actually ask him something, one perfectly manicured red eyebrow raised ever so slightly with curiosity. When Poe doesn’t say anything further, Hux speaks up. “I won’t deny that Kylo and I are in a relationship, one that I won’t cheapen by speaking in any way but honestly about. Kylo and I are in love and it’s true that we also live together.”

 

Well. . . if nothing else, Poe appreciated Hux’s honesty, even at the cost of his own aching heart. “That’s. . .that’s good.” Rey was right about Poe getting his hopes up. He should have listened to her. Gnawing on his lip to try and get his emotions in check, Poe turns his gaze away and wrings the napkin to ground himself as he tentatively asks. “So why. . . why this?”

 

“Poe, look at me please.” It takes so much effort for Poe to lift his head and meet Hux’s kind eyes. “This doesn’t have to be anything more than a casual dinner if that’s what you want.” Poe says nothing to that so Hux continues. “In all honesty, though, I do want it to be something more. I find myself drawn to you and I think Kylo would be as well; you’re smart, charming, funny, and by far one of the handsomest men I’ve ever seen.”

 

Hux stops and clears his throat,` looking a tad nervous. “This isn’t the best place to have this conversation, but if you don’t mind holding off until after dinner when we’re back at the hotel? That is if it won’t make dinner uncomfortable for you, I promise I’ll explain everything.”

 

It would be a lie to say that Poe isn’t curious, and maybe a little bit hopeful. Maybe nothing will come of this but his chest feels a little less tight and he finds himself nodding in agreement. “Alright, I don’t mind waiting.” The shy, maybe even hopeful, smile that Hux gives is enough for Poe to know that waiting is the right decision.

 

Dinner is still a little awkward but they manage to get past it, and the food is good enough to make up for the tenseness between them. It’s easy enough to use the meal as segue to speaking about the different places that they’ve both visited. Poe reflects again on how easy it is to talk to Hux, not that Poe has trouble interacting with other people but this is different; he feels like he can relax and be himself around Hux.

 

After dinner ends, their dessert is the best crème brûlée that Poe has ever had. There’s a nervous ride back to the hotel, and then they’re sitting across from each other in the lounge are of Hux’s room.

 

“I promised to explain,” Hux begins, looking a perhaps a little nervous. “Kylo and I, we’re very much in love. I’m not ashamed to say that I want to spend my life with him but at the same time I’ve always been a bit polyamorous.” He holds his hands up before Poe can say anything, not that Poe was going to. “I could spend my life with just Kylo, but there is this feeling in me that says I’m not complete, I have more to give. . .”

 

Poe just happens to glance down at Hux’s hands and he notices that they’re shaking slightly. It makes him think that this probably isn’t something Hux talks about a lot and it’s probably taking quite a bit of courage for him to say it now. Something compels him to take Hux’s hands in his own and give them a comforting squeeze; it’s a giddy relief to see that it seems to make Hux calm some.

 

“Kylo and I have discussed the possibility of bringing in a third person. He’s not polyamorous himself but he’s open to the idea of sharing me with someone else, if that’s what I want.” Hux is frowning to himself, a small furrow appearing between his eyebrows. “It’s not; I want to be with Kylo and possibly someone that fits with us.”

 

Seeing where this is going, Poe hesitantly ventures, “You think that someone might be me?”

 

Hux nods, turning Poe’s hands over to hold them before his own long, slender ones. “I haven’t felt so connected to someone since I found Kylo, and it may be selfish of me but I want to see if you may be the missing piece that I. . .that Kylo and I have been looking for. This is only if you’re willing.”

 

It’s a lot to think about and Poe isn’t too sure what to say right away; Hux seems to realize this, though. “You don’t have to give me an answer right away. It wouldn’t be fair of me to expect that after everything I just told you. I’d also want you to meet Kylo because the two of us are a package deal. He’s on tour for the next few months, but I can easily organize a trip to one of his shows for us.”

 

Poe makes a mental note to look up the Knights of Ren’s music when he gets home, just to see what sort of songs they play. “It’s definitely a lot to think about, I. . . I’ll need time, yeah, but I wouldn’t mind continuing this thing we’ve got going on so far until then, even if it’s just as friends?”

 

“That would please me greatly.” Hux’s smile is so much prettier when it’s given easily, no stress, or nervousness. “I would not be averse to allowing a sort of trial period for you to decide if this is what you wish, and if you do then we can get in touch with Kylo.”

 

“Alright, yeah, that’s good.” Poe isn’t sure where to go from here; does he excuse himself, should he kiss Hux? In all honesty he’s a bit out of his league with the current turn of events.

 

Hux saves him from having to figure out what to do, when he stands and leads the way to the door. “I’m sure you have a lot to think about, and I promise I’m not kicking you out but it’s late and we are likely both tired.”

 

Chuckling, Poe nods and follows him, not at all offended. “You’re right, I’m actually pretty tired.” He stops uncertainly in front of Hux, once again not sure what to do. “Thank you for dinner.” Maybe it’s a little cruel but he can’t fight the urge to lean up and press a kiss to Hux’s cheek before beating a hasty retreat back to his own room.

 

As he lies in bed that night listening to the music of the Knights of Ren, he can’t help but wonder what he’s gotten himself into. When he really thinks on it he doesn’t mind the thought of being with more than one person. Maybe meeting Kylo won’t be so bad. . . even though his music isn’t exactly the folk songs that Poe tends to prefer.

 

He falls asleep that night dreaming of being held between two bodies and feeling just incredibly loved.


	4. Kylo

Kylo can’t help but feel more jittery than normal as he prepares for tonight’s show. The fact that they’re in Corellia, his father’s home city, doesn’t even register anymore, because his mind is so occupied with the thought of Hux and the mystery man he’s brought for Kylo to meet.

 

When Hux had called him two weeks ago to talk about his pretty new pilot, Kylo’s stomach had dropped. Hux had been upfront about his polyamory from the start, but part of Kylo had hoped that he would always be Hux’s one and only. Sure, they’d brought other people in occasionally for a night or two of fun, but Kylo knows that this is different. When Hux talks about his pilot, and he does often during their calls, he’s so animated. It doesn’t help that Hux won’t tell him the man’s name or much about him other than what he does and a bit of what he’s like.

 

“I want it to be a surprise,” Hux had told him over the phone the night he’d informed Kylo that the two of them would be going to the Corellian show. “I don’t want you to have too much of an informed opinion of him before you meet him.” It’s really already too late for that; just the thought of someone else having Hux’s attention is making Kylo resent the pilot already. 

 

As they prepare to take the stage Kylo realizes that his nervousness must be rubbing off on the other Knights as even Ase and Ava are quieter than normal, murmuring things to each other instead of joking about Hux being present at the concert. It’s unnerving in so many ways. It does give Kylo the boost he needs to push his nerves away and steel himself. They’re going to have a great show tonight; his father got his start on this stage, and while he may not see eye to eye with the man at the best of times, he’s going to make his father’s legacy proud.

 

“Let’s give them hell,” he says to his Knights, bringing a cheer from them as they all slide on their helmets. Kylo is going to show Hux’s pilot just what sort of competition he’s in for.

 

Darkness awaits the band, the hushed anticipatory whispers of the crowd is their greeting.  Kylo waits one breath, two, the slow sound of the keyboard filling the room, followed by the drums joining in forceful accompaniment.

 

_When I am queen I will insist with perfect scars upon my wrists_

_That everything you once held dear is taken away from you_

_When I am queen sweet girl scout's face and not a one will fall from grace_

_If all their hearts I could replace, but until then I'll have to..._

As he screams out the chorus ‘drown, drown, drown myself!’ his eyes search the crowd looking for that familiar glint of red hair. Off to one side he sees it; Hux’s height makes him stand out above the crowd, and he can tell that Hux knows Kylo’s eyes are on him. Hux turns his head ever so slightly and Kylo gets his first look at Hux’s much lauded pilot.

 

His breath catches when he recognizes the smaller man and while the darkness makes details hard to detect, Kylo knows what he would see if he were closer; chocolate brown eyes that twinkle with laughter, soft brown curls, and a smile that lights up the room.

 

Kylo hasn’t seen Poe Dameron in years but he’s thought often about the first boy he’d ever felt anything more than friendship for. Abruptly it’s hard for him to feel the jealousy that has been sustaining his anger because he knows just how captivating Poe can be.

 

Suddenly the concert can’t end soon enough.

 

-

 

After the concert is over Kylo barely stays for the usual after concert banter that the Knights get up to. Instead he hurries back to his personal dressing room, ignoring Moa’s concerned call asking where he’s going. He hadn’t told them about Hux’s guest, about the jealousy and anger he’s been feeling all week. Even if he had told them it’s all dissipated now, replaced with nervous energy as he takes a seat on the couch in the room, keeping his costume and helmet on, and waits for Hux and Poe to come in.

 

He can hear them before they enter the room; Hux is assuring Poe that the meeting will go well, he’s certain that Poe and Kylo will get along. Hours ago, Kylo would have scoffed at that, but he remembers all to well how Poe went out of his way to be friend a shy and awkward Ben. They’d become the best of friends and then, for Ben at least, it had developed into more.

 

He never got the chance to see if anything would come from it. It’s perhaps one of the biggest regrets of Kylo’s young life.

 

“Kylo, we’re coming in,” Hux announces with a knock on the door before entering. Kylo cannot quite see Poe behind Hux; the man isn’t tall, at least not compared to himself and Hux.

 

When Hux sees Kylo still in full costume he rolls his eyes. “Honestly Kylo, take that ridiculous thing off.”

 

Kylo purses his lips behind his mask – and not in a pout! – before standing at his full height. He can see Poe shrink back slightly at that; Kylo is not just tall but muscular too, and he’s well aware that he’s quite intimidating.

 

Hux is scowling at his obvious intimidation tactics. “Ignore his posturing, Poe, he’s apparently not on his best behaviour.”

 

Poe doesn’t say anything, only nods nervously. Kylo can see him fighting to curl his smaller form into itself, presenting less of a target. The thought that Poe is afraid of him isn’t a good one.

 

It’s this realization, more than Hux’s admonishing, that has Kylo reaching up to undo the clasps of his helmet to pull it off with slow, dramatic movements. He had thought to still intimidate Poe somewhat before revealing himself, but the barely suppressed look of fear on Poe’s face is pulling at his heart. “You never used to be afraid of me, Poe Dameron.”

 

He watches Poe’s face carefully after the mask is off; first there’s confusion, then an adorable little furrow of his brows, the moment Poe recognizes Kylo his expression shifts to surprise and then delight. “Ben!? Ben Organa-Solo!?” He looks like he wants to run over and give Kylo a hug but is barely stopping himself.

 

Kylo takes that decision from his hands by walking forward and wrapping his long arms around Poe. “It’s been a long time, Poe. It’s good to see you.” The feeling of Poe’s arms around Kylo is comforting; it feels right even in the way that Hux’s hugs feel good and right.

 

Beside him he registers Hux’s surprise when he pulls back from his hug with Poe, still keeping an arm around the smaller man. “You seem confused Tage.”

 

“That would be because I am, my dear Ren,” Hux replies smoothly, blue eyes flicking between Kylo and Poe.

 

Kylo leads Poe over to one of the chairs in the room, retaking his own chair and trying not to smile when Hux sits on the edge of it, practically leaning against Kylo. “Did you want to explain, or should I?”  
  
Grinning, Poe gestures at Kylo. The look is the same one he’d used to give Kylo when they were about to do something fun; it was usually also something that got them into trouble. “You go ahead.”

 

Nodding, Kylo takes a moment to reach over and hold one of Hux’s hands, pressing a kiss to the delicate looking wrist and taking a moment just to breathe in his scent. Despite his excitement at seeing Poe and future prospects, Hux is Kylo’s soulmate and being away from the man for any length of time is torture. He smiles to himself when Hux’s free hand begins to massage his scalp. He loves this and he can see himself laying in bed with not just Hux, but with Poe too, just touching each other lovingly like this.

 

As much as he wishes to do nothing but touch Hux and be touched, there’s a story to tell. “Poe was my childhood friend growing up. He was really the only other kid I ever knew. His parents were friends with mine long before either of us was ever born. His dad Kes drove the tour bus for my dad and Chewy when they were on the road, and his mother Shara was the pilot for the private plane that my mother and her band used.”

 

“I see you took after your mother then.” Hux observes, his attention turning to Poe. “Is she as good a pilot as you?”

 

Poe’s smile is fond as he thinks about his mother. “She was . . . she died when I was eight.”

 

Hux doesn’t ask Poe how his mother died; instead he expresses his condolences about her loss. Kylo knows that Hux’s own mother had died when he was young as well, and then he’d been sent to live with his father and stepmother; he rarely speaks about this time in his life other than to briefly gloss over it. From what he’s heard and how long it took for him to help Hux heal and open up from his upbringing, Kylo doesn’t blame him.

 

“Thank you. I still miss her but I know she’d be happy with what I’ve done with my life.”

 

There’s a sadness to Poe that Kylo doesn’t like seeing. Poe should never have to be sad. He chooses to change the subject. “What have you been doing since we last saw each other?”

 

“Oh, well, this and that.” Poe answers, looking a little embarrassed.

 

Behind him Hux laughs, “That’s not what you told me during the flight to Hosnian Prime.”

 

With Hux needling Poe slightly, Kylo learns all about Poe’s time in the Air Force, some of his missions, and about his life now as a private pilot. While Poe doesn’t much like to speak about his past, he has lots to say about his colleagues, his fat little corgi BB and his best friends Finn and Rey.

 

When Poe shows him a picture of the four of them, Kylo’s brain comes to a halt. “That’s Rey.”

 

“Well, yeah, and Finn and BB,” Poe says, giving Kylo a strange look. “I just said that.”

 

Kylo pushes Poe with his elbow, almost causing the man to topple over. The three of them are now sitting on the floor against the one bare wall so that they can crowd around Poe’s phone to look at the pictures. “I’m not dumb, I mean that’s my cousin Rey. She’s Uncle Luke’s daughter.”

 

“Your hippy-like music producer uncle?” Hux asks in disbelief. Kylo chuckles to himself. That’s one way to describe his Uncle Luke. Hux is shaking his head in bewilderment “I didn’t know he had a child, I always thought his interests tended more toward men, and you’ve never mentioned a cousin before.”

 

“I don’t really talk to my family a lot, you know that, Hux,” Kylo says with a shrug. He still exchanges emails with his mother on occasion, but doesn’t really speak with anyone else, it’s too tedious. Turning to look back at the picture he studies the smile on Rey’s face and the way she’s holding hands with the dark-skinned man named Finn. “She looks happy. I guess she’s doing pretty well for herself.”

 

Poe does a double take and Kylo can feel him staring. “My best friend Rey is your cousin. . .how was it that she didn’t tell me who you were then?”

 

Since he doesn’t really talk to Rey or her father he can only guess. “Maybe she doesn’t pay attention to the band? I mean sure I go by Kylo Ren but my family history is public knowledge. I’m pretty sure Uncle Luke has kept Rey a secret from the media so that she can live a normal life, though. If I recall correctly, Rey was mostly raised by her mother’s brother.”

 

“That much is true. I didn’t even know she was Luke Skywalker’s daughter until now. She doesn’t really tell Finn or me anything personal about her family other than that her father is involved in the music business.” Poe seems to be taking the information remarkably well, looking more surprised than annoyed. “I’ll have to ask her about it when I get back home.”

 

The topic turns once again to Kylo and Poe’s childhood together. After a brief account of how Poe’s father had retired as Han and Chewie’s driver after Shara’s death, leading to Poe and Kylo’s separation and eventual loss of touch, the topic turns to stories of their childhood exploits. Kylo has so many fond memories of growing up with Poe, and it’s easy to tell those stories to Hux because they’re from one of the best times of his life.

 

When there’s a lull it’s Hux who brings up what they’re all gathered together for. “I never anticipated that you already knew Kylo.” He looks nervous, almost shy, even as he addresses Poe. “Does it have any effect on your decision?”

 

Kylo himself is warming up to the idea of a polyamorous relationship, especially when it means he gets the current love of his life and the first boy he ever really loved out of it. He looks at Poe, hoping that his answer will be yes.

 

Poe blushes under their attention and ducks his head. “I mean . . . i-it really helps that I knew Kylo from before and. . .” He clears his throat and goes redder. “You’re both insanely good looking, and tall! Ah! S-sorry . . .I think I could maybe see myself trying this out to see where it goes?”

 

“That’s wonderful!” Hux exclaims unable to hide his joy at Poe’s decision. “We don’t want to overwhelm you, though. Things can go as slowly as you require.”

 

“Right now I’m on tour so I won’t be around quite as much. But we can maybe go on dates to see how it goes? Individually and all three of us when we all have free time, get to know each other, do things just like your average run of the mill dating couple would.” Kylo adds, not that he’s exactly sure how these things tend to go. He just knows how he would like to go about it.

 

Hux is nodding along with what he’s saying so it must be right. “This is not truly that much different than any other relationship, only that there is three of us instead of two. We don’t need to make it needlessly complicated.”

 

Kylo can see Poe relaxing as they talk; maybe he wasn’t so sure about this at first but he seems more certain now.  “That would be nice. We can exchange numbers and text or video chat when we can’t see each other.” There’s a dreamy little smile on his face as he talks, and Kylo smiles himself at seeing it. “I really like that thought.”

 

They slip into talking about schedules and potential dates they’d like to go on all together. There not going to have many chances to go out as a trio with Kylo on tour and Hux’s busy schedule, but Kylo is confident they’ll manage something. It’s good to see Poe getting invested in the ideas that are being presented and to see Hux excited. Kylo himself can’t wait until their first date.

 

Before any of them realize it, hours have passed, and when Kylo glances at the time it’s almost one am. “Shit, it’s late. Like, really late. I’m surprised that no one has come to kick us out yet.” He stands, wincing as his back protests from sitting on the floor for so long. “Most things are closed at this time but we can go back to my hotel room and continue talking.” At Poe’s look of slight apprehension, he offers him a hand up and what he hopes is a comforting smile. “Just talking, I promise. I could get you a cot to sleep in or your own hotel room if you want.”

 

“A cot will be fine. I don’t want to be a bother.” Poe is trying to be so considerate and it’s quite frankly adorable. It’s obvious that he’s not used to living in the sort of wealthy lifestyle that Kylo and Hux are.

 

Hux for his part snorts a bit derisively. “They’re paid well to make up for the fact that rich snobs like ourselves may bother them. But if you feel better with a cot we’ll have one set up before we get to the hotel.” Trust his love to be judgmental but also understanding, not that Hux is being judgmental of Poe or his uncertainty.

 

Poe concedes with a small nod. “Well . . . alright.”

 

Kylo calls for a car while Poe and Hux are talking. “It’ll be a few minutes until the car gets here, I’ve got to pack up my things and then we can go.”

 

The car ride itself is mostly quiet; Kylo and Hux sit in the back seat next to each other with Poe sitting on Kylo’s other side. They talk a little but Poe mostly seems nervous and uncertain of what to say. Kylo misses the easy camaraderie they had when they were reminiscing earlier. He’s pretty sure that Poe doesn’t regret agreeing to dating Hux and Kylo, it’s just a lot to think about. Hopefully things will be a little calmer in the morning.

 

They’re honestly all too tired to do much more than go right to bed. Kylo and Hux make sure that Poe’s comfortably situated on the cot, which is more of an extravagant double bed, before heading to bed themselves.

 

As much as Kylo would love to throw Hux on to the bed and pounce on him, it would be rude to do so with Poe sleeping in the sitting room on the other side of the bedroom door. Instead he pulls Hux close and peppers his face with dozens of kisses. “I missed you so much Tage.”

 

Hux lets out a happy sigh and returns the kisses. “I’m sure I missed you more.” He wraps his arms around Kylo’s chest and lays his head on his shoulder. “Do you really want this too, Kylo? I know you’ve always been nervous about me being polyamorous, and I made a decision long ago that if you weren’t comfortable with it I would be happy to give it all up to continue to be with you.”

 

Kylo wraps his arms around Hux’s smaller frame, marvelling as always at how well they fit together. “I used to have the biggest crush on Poe, you know. I had plans to marry him and we would travel around the world, maybe even be a singing duo.” Kylo isn’t really sure where he’s going with this, not yet. “When his dad quit working for my dad and took Poe away I was pretty devastated. I got over it, sure, but it wasn’t until I met you that I really felt that strongly for someone again.”

 

Pressing a kiss to the crown of Hux’s red hair, Kylo continues. “Now I get the chance be with my only two true loves. . .and I can’t wait. I really hope it works out.”

 

He can feel Hux smiling against his chest. “I hope so too, Kylo. I find myself extremely attracted to Poe and not simply because he is a startlingly attractive man. It’s. . . he radiates such a sense of joy and goodness. I cannot help but be drawn toward him.”

 

“We’ll just have to woo the pants off of him, then.” Chuckling at what he just said, Kylo hugs Hux tighter. “Literally and figuratively,” he adds, and only laughs louder when Hux pinches his side for it and tells him to go to sleep.


	5. Hux

Their first date is planned for a quiet Tuesday night where they are all free. While use of the private jet will allow them to travel anywhere, Kylo and Hux thought it best to keep the date close to where Kylo’s band is currently located, and Poe and Hux would fly out to meet him. The two men had decided on a nice upscale restaurant, followed by a play. Hux had paid the extra cost for a loge so that they would have privacy.

 

The dinner is perhaps a little tense; while the three of them get along they’re still don’t know each other and conversation is perhaps a bit strained. While the first night they had spent together was mostly Kylo and Poe reminiscing and Hux listening, tonight they have to find their own conversation topics and it is a bit difficult with Poe being from a different socio-economic background than the one Kylo and Hux are familiar with. Not that this is an issue for either of them.

 

Dinner is mostly spent quiet with the occasional exchange about the food, Kylo’s tour, or work for Poe and Hux. Still, Hux finds that it’s an easy silence, even with the thread of nervousness that he is sure all three of them are feeling. Overall, dinner proves a great success, even if watching Poe eat his café liégeois is practically obscene. A quick glance at the light blush on Kylo’s face lets Hux know that he isn’t the only one affected by the sight.

 

After dinner, they take a limo to the Crix Madine Theater. Once inside they’re personally escorted to their loge where they have an excellent view of the stage. Soon after they’re seated the play begins.

 

 

It pleases Hux to see that Poe is enjoying the play, and while Kylo usually scoffs at Shakespeare even he seems to enjoy the production, possibly because King Lear plays into his band’s motif of emotional turmoil. Either way, Hux isn’t going to complain.

 

The fact that he spends more time watching Kylo and Poe rather than the play doesn’t escape his notice, nor does he feel any guilt about it. Both men are incredibly beautiful and watching their reactions to the play is entrancing. Before Hux realizes it the first act is done and the first intermission has begun.

 

“I didn’t know Shakespeare could be so good!” Kylo all but shouts as he turns to face Hux. “How come you’ve never taken me to see one of his plays before?”

 

Hux can’t help but raise an eyebrow at that. “Because it’s like pulling teeth, you never wished to go. I do believe it was you who said ‘There’s no way a dead British guy who speaks made up English can ever be interesting.’”

 

Kylo has the sense to be embarrassed and beside him Poe has pressed a hand to his face to try and cover his laughter. The two of them make an endearing scene and Hux finds it easy to smile as he watches them.

 

“If it pleases you, Kylo, we can see more in the future. Coruscant has a thriving arts scene that includes not only Shakespearian plays but a number of other plays which you find that you may enjoy. This extends to you as well, Poe,” Hux says, turning to the other man. “If there should ever be a play you wish to see we could all go together.”

 

Poe blushes slightly at that and nods. “I haven’t really gone to many plays, but if there’s one that catches my eyes I’d really enjoy seeing it with you both.” His smile is shy and hopeful and it pulls at Hux’s heart strings.

 

Taking one of Poe’s hands, Hux presses a small kiss to it. “We would both enjoy that very much.” Kylo is nodding in agreement. Hux is pleased because it’s a good sign; it hints that Poe is comfortable around them and willing to go out together again.

 

By the time the lights dim signalling the begging of act two, they’ve re-arranged themselves in their seats with Poe sitting between Kylo and Hux this time, one of his hands clasped loosely in each of their own.

 

Over all the night turns out to be a great success and is a herald for many more such dates to come.

 

-

 

“No, Kylo, I really don’t mind if you take Poe out to watch a hockey game without me,” Hux repeats for what feels like the third time during this phone call as he taps his pen against his desk. “Sports have never been a particular interest of mine and even if I do not mind accompanying you both to such events, I’ve a lot of paperwork to catch up on right now so I won’t be home until late tonight anyway.”

 

Kylo huffs on the other line, his irritation coming through the speakers loudly. “Will you even be home at all? I’ve been back from my tour for two weeks and I’ve hardly seen you during that time, other than for the two dates we planned with Poe. I’m pretty sure Millie is going to forget what you look like at this rate.” It’s a cheap shot, using Hux’s Millicent against him, and Kylo knows it. Hux loves his cat almost as much as he does Kylo and Poe.

 

Frowning to himself, Hux decides to ignore that particular comment. “If things progress well I’ll be home before midnight. We’ve reached a critical point in the current project and it requires all my attention. Give my apologies to both Poe and Millie.” Sighing softly, Hux allows his tone to soften. “I’m sorry, Kylo, I know I’ve been physically and emotionally unavailable these past two weeks and I promise once this is all over I’ll make it up to you. With luck, it will also mean I’ll have more free time and less stressful things to work on.”

 

Things have been going well over the last few months between Poe, Kylo, and Hux. While they haven’t had many chances for official dates between the three of them, once Poe was comfortable enough, Hux had begun to include him in his video calls to Kylo. The three of them have had a few ‘dinner’ dates where they ate dinner at the same time to simulate an actual date. Those few dates that they have been able to go on with all three of them have been incredible.

 

Some may view their progress as glacial, but Hux is happy with how things are going. Shortly before work became busy for Hux, the three of them had spent the night in Kylo and Hux’s apartment following a wonderful day at the beach. A steamy make out session that had soon led to some heavy petting. It had been an enjoyable night for all and Poe had even spent the night, although he’d slept in the guestroom, still not quite comfortable sharing their bed. Both Kylo and Hux respected Poe’s choice and had wished him goodnight. The next morning they’d been awoken to the smell of freshly made pancakes, courtesy of Poe.

 

“I know. . .Poe and I just miss you.” Kylo’s voice has mellowed, and it pulls Hux out of his reminiscing. “I love you, Tage.”

 

Hux smiles at that, “I love you too, Kylo. Tell Poe I love and miss him too, when you see him.” He can see Mitaka hovering outside of his office doors and knows it’s time to cut the call short. “If everything goes well I will see you both tonight. Have fun, Kylo.”  
  
“It won’t be as fun without you there.” Hux chuckles at the pout he can hear in Kylo’s voice. “Don’t work too hard. Bye Tage.”

 

“I’ll try not to. Goodbye Kylo, give Poe a kiss for me.” Even after Kylo hangs up Hux sits a moment listening to the sound of the dial tone before his cell phone cuts the call. He’s not sure why but there’s a feeling much like dread settling his stomach, and he hopes it is nothing more than nerves due to work.

 

Setting it aside, he takes a moment to scrub his hands over his face, fighting back the fatigue and stress he’s feeling. He wasn’t exactly lying to Kylo when he said that he had lots to do. Thanisson had sent him an urgent message two weeks ago and it looked like they were finally going to find out the identity of the mole and bring that person’s illegal operation crashing down. Hux already had most of the paperwork and now proof of some of the deals ready for when they found their mole, and he had the authorities on standby so that they could be contacted as soon as they had their solid proof.

 

Getting control of himself, Hux waves Mitaka into the office. “What can I do for you Mitaka?”

 

Mitaka swallows nervously and Hux can see him trying hard not to allow his eyes to dark around the room surreptitiously. “I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me, Sir. There’s a café that I think you would enjoy not far from the office and you look like you could use a break.” 

 

Hux hides his surprise at the offer; Mitaka would not usually be so out of character if it were not something very important. He makes an exaggerated show of glancing at the time, noting that it’s just past two and in truth he hasn’t eaten except for a quick nutrition bar with his morning coffee. “I think that would be lovely, Mitaka. Should I extend the offer for lunch to Phasma as well?”

 

“I think she would enjoy it as well, Sir,” Mitaka says, brightening as Hux catches on to the underlying message of the offer. “I’ll go and offer her a personal invite while I fetch my jacket and we will come and meet you here at your office. I won’t be but a moment.” With a quick nod of his head Mitaka was off.

 

Hux wonders what Mitaka needs to discuss that is so important that it can’t be done in the office as he gathers his things. He knows that it has to do with their mole, but usually communications about that are through hand written notes and messages sent by Thanisson. Feeling a thrill of excitement and concern go through him, Hux tries not to appear too eager as he waits for Mitaka and Phasma.

 

It was several minutes before Mitaka’s return. Phasma strode into Hux’s office, with Mitaka trying not to look like he’s sprinting after her. “Let’s go, Sir. You’ve a meeting at four with President Snoke that you need to be back in time for.”

 

Behind Phasma, Hux can see Mitaka tensing slightly. As much as Hux wishes to ask Mitaka just what is going on he holds his tongue and grabs his jacket to follow after them. “You’re right, and I do wish to enjoy my food and not have to wolf it down quickly.”

 

They make light talk as they walk through the office, mostly speaking about current events without giving away any personal opinions on matters. If Mitaka believes there’s a danger in the office, and this is what Hux is reading off him, it is better to act casual and unassuming.

 

They don’t actually go to a café. They’ve taken Phasma’s car and she drives around long enough to ensure that they’re not being tailed by anyone before they head toward a nondescript office building. Before Hux and Mitaka are allowed in, Phasma goes to check that the coast is clear and nods to them. Waiting inside one of the rooms deep within the building is Mitaka’s husband Thanisson.

 

Hux isn’t surprised when Mitaka goes right over to Thanisson and embraces him. While he may have received word from Thanisson about meeting here, it’s obvious that they haven’t seen each other prior to this and Hux knows it’s been months since they’ve been able to be together in person. Even so, their reunion is short and soon enough it is all business as Thanisson addresses Hux.

 

“I know I wasn’t due back for a few more months, Sir, but this information couldn’t be trusted to leave my hands unless it was to be delivered directly into your own.” Thanisson holds out a large envelope and Hux reaches over to take it, trying to ignore the dread pooling in his stomach.

 

“Thank you Thanisson, I appreciate everything you’ve done so far to aid me.” Opening the envelope Hux looks at the newest pictures, recognizing several shareholders and high ranking members of First Order, including the executive accountant Datoo, and Rodinon the head of distribution. He’d known the two had been sent to a conference by Snoke a week ago but this. . .  “When did this take place?”

 

“Four days ago. There was a summit in Dantooine that last two days. I spent an extra day tailing Datoo before hightailing it back here as quickly as I could.” Thanisson voice was rough with exhaustion and Hux can see Mitaka taking his husband’s hand out of the corner of his eye. “There’s more. . .there’s a SIM card in the bottom of the folder with a video.”

 

There’s something in Thanisson’s voice that sends goose bumps up Hux’s arms. Once he’s finished looking at the photos he digs out the small card and slots it into his phone, slipping in the accompanying ear buds and pressing play. He can feel his eyes widen in horror as he listens to Datoo and Rodinon discussing their business together and the head of this operation.

 

Once he’s watched the video several times, he rips the ear buds out and looks over at Thanisson. “You’re certain about this?”

 

Thanisson nods, his face betraying everything he is currently feeling; fear, anger, exhaustion, sorrow. “Yes, Sir, this wasn’t the first time this came up.”

 

“Sir?” Phasma ventures, the only one who isn’t aware of just how dangerous things have suddenly become. Hux knows that Thanisson has already told Mitaka what has happened, or at least enough that Mitaka knows who is behind all of this. “Do we know who is responsible for the illegal dealings that are being done?”

 

Hux isn’t sure if he wants to laugh or cry. “It’s Snoke.” His hands are shaking and he clenches them into fists to try and hide it. “The president of First Order is the very man who is responsible for all its shady business.” He still can’t believe this; he’d been prepared to take down some middlemen, perhaps even a few of the higher staff but this. . . Snoke is powerful and dangerous. Taking him down could mean the end of First Order, or even their own lives. Hux has no doubt that Snoke would have them killed without a second though.

 

There’s a heavy silence in the room as the desperateness of their situation sinks in. It’s Mitaka who finally breaks the silence. “What are we going to do, Sir?”

 

Mitaka, Thanisson, and Phasma all look to him and for one brief moment Hux wants to hide himself away, though that would be cowardice and Hux has never shied away from hard work. “We do what we planned from the beginning. We take Snoke and his cohorts down. It won’t be easy but we have enough evidence to prove his involvement to the authorities.”

 

He takes a moment to formulate a rudimentary plan. “Mitaka, you and Thanisson will go and meet with my contact in the FBI, give them everything we have and convince them they need to move quickly.” Hux glances down at his watch to check the time. “Phasma and I will be returning to the office, I still have my meeting with Snoke today and I will proceed as though nothing has changed. I will bring a recorder and keep my phone on call to a direct line to you in case anything goes wrong.”

 

The other three don’t seem too thrilled with the idea. Mitaka even opens his mouth to begin to protest. Hux holds his hand up to stop him. “While I’ve taken every step I could to cover my tracks during this investigation, that doesn’t mean it hasn’t been discovered. If we act any differently it’s possible that Snoke or someone else may become suspicious, and we do not want that. Phasma will remain with me and I am more than confident she can handle any danger that may present itself.”

 

Phasma nods from beside him. “I won’t let anything happen to Hux. I’d die first.”

 

Her words seem to appease Mitaka slightly, but he still looks concerned. “Very well, but please be extra cautious, Sir.”

 

“I assure you that I will. I have no intention of dying or being dragged down with Snoke.” Another glance at his watch, “We have less than an hour to set everything in motion. I need the two of you to be as quick as possible.” Hux writes his contact’s name and personal number into the flap of the envelope. Agent Antilles is aware of the progress in the case and is waiting only on irrefutable proof before the department acts, so it should not take long for them to mobilize.”

 

It’s Thanisson who takes the envelope, with Mitaka trembling beside him. “We’ll leave right away, Sir. Be careful.”

 

Hux is surprised when Mitaka suddenly envelopes him in a hug before pulling away quickly. There are tears in his eyes as he looks over at Phasma. “Make sure he doesn’t get hurt.” Phasma gives him a sharp nod and he turns back to Hux. “Don’t do anything stupid or that will get you killed, Sir.” With that said, Mitaka gives both Hux and Phasma one more look before turning and hurrying after Thanisson.

 

“Shall we be going then, Sir?” Phasma asks once the two have disappeared from sight.

 

“Yes.” There’s no point in delaying his meeting with Snoke. It will only make things look more suspicious. Without another word, they leave the building and begin heading back to the office.

 

-

 

Hux tries not to lick his lips nervously as he stands before the doors to Snoke’s office; he’s a professional, he can get through this meeting without giving anything away. Squaring his shoulders and holding his head high, he knocks on the door and waits for Snoke’s invitation to enter before pushing the doors open. He feels the hair on his arms rise as he enters the room. Something isn’t right.

 

“My dear Mr. Hux, come have a seat.” Snoke’s expression is cold, nowhere near the open fondness he usually exhibits when Hux has meetings with him.

 

Doing as he’s told, Hux sits, surprised when Snoke pushes an over turned paper toward him. With trepidation Hux reaches for the paper and turns it over. Eyes widening in horror he looks up at Snoke.

 

“I trust that I do not need to press upon you the gravity of the situation we find ourselves in.” Snoke says casually, his eyes flashing like those of a predator.

 

One the desk between them sits a picture of Kylo and Poe standing next to each other and laughing easily, completely unaware of the person taking the picture of them. The threat is implicit; Snoke knows about Hux’s investigation and he will use the two men he loves to keep Hux from speaking.

 

The next move is Hux’s to make.


	6. Poe

“What do you even wear for a date to a hockey game?” Poe grumbles as he tears through his closet. “Restaurants, plays, and even Kylo’s concerts, those are all easy but a sports event? I didn’t even know Kylo was that in to hockey!”

 

Poe turns to look over at Rey and Finn, plus BB, where they’re all sitting on his bed. Rey offers him a shrug. “I think it goes back to when he used to play hockey himself. That hasn’t come up yet?” Now that Rey knows about Kylo being her cousin it seems she’s plied as much information as possible out of her father, aunt and uncle, as well as Han’s best friend Chewbacca, as possible.

 

It takes a considerable effort for Poe not to blush as he offers up a reply. “We haven’t talked much about our childhoods outside of reminiscing about when we grew up together. Ari doesn’t much like talking about when he was growing up at all; Kylo’s hinted that Ari didn’t have the best childhood growing up. I haven’t really wanted to pry.”

 

“There are probably other things you three would much rather be prying into.” Finn makes a kissy face at Poe, causing Rey to dissolve into giggles as BB yips excitedly at all the noise. He gets a sweater to the face from Poe in retaliation. “Hey!”

 

“We talk about lots of things, thank you very much. It’s been less than a year since we officially started dating and we’re not always all able to get together because of our busy schedules, so we’re taking things slow and still learning about each other. You and Rey can’t claim you know everything about each other and you’ve been friends for a decade, and dating for half of that time!” Poe pointed out, not at all willing to admit he was acting very defensive.

 

Instead of being insulted, Finn joins in Rey’s laughter. “Poe, I love you but, hahaha, you’re way too defensive about that. It took Rey and me years to start dating so we know how things can progress slowly.” He snorts and buries his face in the sweater that Poe threw at him, trying to gain control of his laughter. “You’re as red as a tomato! I can guess that you three have been doing a lot of things that aren’t learning about each other’s lives.”

 

“Oh shut up and help me pick an outfit,” Poe grouses as he turns back to his closet to try and hide that he is indeed blushing. “That’s what you’re both in here for.”

 

“Like you didn’t tease us when Finn and I first started dating.” Rey is still trying to smother her giggles when she replies. “I’d go with something warm but nice. How about the light grey long sleeve with your dark blue blazer? It’s warm but also casually handsome. Match it with that pair of black jeans that are just a little too tight on your legs and ass and you’ll be perfect.”

 

Poe turns to look at her, slack jawed, an expression that he can see that Finn is currently mirroring. “How do you know so much about what’s in my closet?” He asks at the same time as Finn asks, “How do you know he has a pair of jeans that are too tight on his butt and legs?”

 

“Honestly, you two,” Rey says with a roll of her eyes, “I’ve been friends with you both of for ages, have neither of you noticed that I’m quite often there and making suggestions while you shop for new clothes?” She pulls up the sleeves of the checkered blue shirt she’s wearing, which Poe now realizes isn’t hers at all but one of Finn’s favourite shirts. “Added to that, how have you not noticed that I’m constantly borrowing your things?”

 

Finn seems to clue into Rey’s attire around the same time as Poe does. “Hey, that’s my favourite shirt!”

 

Rey rolls her eyes at him. “Yes, darling, and I’ve been wearing it all day. Yesterday I was wearing Poe’s old fatigues, the ones that are so worn down that they’re super soft and comfy.”

 

“How long have you been stealing our clothes?” Poe asks instead of commenting on her admission to stealing his preferred lazy day pants.

 

“Since the week we all first moved in together.” She sighs mournfully and grabs the white sweater Poe had thrown at Finn early. “Honestly I’m going to miss wearing your stuff when you move out. You dress for warmth and comfort and those are best clothes for lazing around in when I’m feeling gross for being cursed with a uterus.”

 

There’s so much in Rey’s comment that Poe isn’t sure he wants to deal with, instead he focuses on the one part that stands out most to him. “What do you mean when I move out? Are you guys kicking me out or something?”

 

“If we are it hasn’t been brought up with me,” Finn says, looking equally as uncertain as Poe feels. Even BB is looking over at Rey with what Poe could only describe as a look of sorrow.

 

“Oh come on!” Rey says exasperated, “I’m not kicking you out! It’s just that things are going so well between you, Kylo and Hux that I assume the next logical step will be for you to eventually move in with them. I’ve just been preparing myself for it mentally and emotionally so that it’s not so hard to take when you do leave.” Her annoyance is quickly crumbling away and Poe can see tears in the corners of her eyes.

 

Guilt claws at Poe’s chest as he goes over and hugs her. Separation has never been an easy thing for Rey to deal with, not with the way she was abandoned by her mother as a child. “I’m not going anywhere any time soon Rey, I promise. Even if, and that’s a big if, I do move out I’m not going to be that far and I’ll come visit as often as possible.”

 

Rey sniffles, not allowing her tears to fall. Behind her, Finn has wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and BB is snuggled against her side, whining at her in worry. “I know . . . I just . . . my mind doesn’t always take these things logically.”

 

“It’s alright,” Poe assures her, moving out of the hug to take her hands and give them a comforting squeeze. “If it helps at all, you can keep my comfy old fatigues instead of having to steal them.”

 

Rey smiles a little at that. “And your Mon Mothma t-shirt?”

 

Poe laughs and bumps his forehead against hers. “Not on your lifetime. That thing is vintage.”

 

Laughing, Rey pulls away to wipe any evidence of possible tears from her face, “Oh well, I tried.”

 

The sound of the apartment’s buzzer announces someone at the building’s front door.

 

“Shit, that’s probably Kylo and I’m not even close to ready!” Poe jerks to his feet and disappears back into his closet to try and find the clothing items Rey had suggested. He’s bent over trying to find a good pair of shoes to go with it when he feels Rey’s small hand pat his butt.

 

“Don’t worry tiger, we’ll keep him busy while you beautify yourself.” With BB yipping excitedly at their heels, she and Finn leave his room, closing the door behind them as they go. Not long after, Poe can hear Kylo’s voice coming muffled through the door, greeting Rey and Finn.

 

Poe hurries getting dressed, glad that he had the sense to brush his teeth before starting to freak out about his wardrobe. With a glance in the mirror above his dresser, he combs his hair with his fingers until he’s satisfied with the ‘sexy-tousled’ look he eventually achieves. Feeling a little more confident, he heads into the living room. When he meets Kylo’s eyes he can’t help but flush in pleasure at the look of unabashed adoration he sees in them. He can’t believe how lucky he is to be able to be in a relationship with not one but two of the gorgeous men ever.

  
“Ready to go?” Kylo asks, once Rey’s done recounting her latest expedition into the wonderful world of quantum mechanics. When Poe nods, Kylo turns to Rey and Finn. “It was nice catching up with you both.”

 

Finn nods back while Rey grins like a pleased cat. “Have fun you two, and make sure to have our Poe back before midnight. Cinderella needs his beauty sleep.”

 

“Rey!” Poe huffs and turns to Kylo, grabbing his arm. “Let’s go before your cousin decides she has more clever jokes up her sleeve.” Kylo only laughs and allows Poe to pull him along.

 

Behind them, Rey shouts out, “Have fun! Don’t so anything I would do!” Poe can’t even be bothered to be mortified trying to think that through. He’s known Rey for years and the things she’s gotten him and Finn into during those years have been equal measures of exciting, terrifying, and downright baffling.

 

-

 

Hockey is much more exciting than Poe ever realized. Growing up in the tropical climate of Yavin, he was much more familiar with sports such as soccer and baseball, and yet, despite having very little knowledge of the game, he soon found himself engrossed in it. Kylo helpfully explains what’s happening any time someone gets dragged off to the penalty box or the game is paused for some misconduct or another.

 

Between periods they talk about how Kylo had once had a dream of being a hockey player. He had even played for several years once Leia had retired as a singer. Still, like his mother, father and grandfather before him, he’d felt the call of the music more than anything else, and hockey had become more of a gate away for him.

 

The game ends with the Coruscant’s Clawbirds winning four to three in a shoot-out that ends with Kylo kissing Poe excitedly. After the game they head out, intending to walk to one of the restaurants surrounding the arena. The sun is just beginning to set and Poe thinks it looks terribly romantic. Even so, it’s missing something. Or, rather, someone.

 

“This would be perfect if Tage were here with us,” Kylo says, unknowingly echoing Poe’s thoughts.

 

Poe squeezes Kylo’s hand in understanding and agreement. “Yeah, it doesn’t feel like we’re complete without Ari with us.” He smiles a little at how he and Kylo each have different nicknames for Hux, each of which, when wielded the right way, can cause the usually composed man to blush beautifully. It’s absolutely endearing and Poe feels no shame in using it when Hux and Kylo have caused Poe to flush like a virgin bride more times than he can count. Poe has yet to figure out what makes Kylo blush, but he’s not giving up.

 

Kylo smiles over at him, happy in Poe’s agreement. “Why don’t we go to his favourite restaurant for dinner and send him pictures of us eating all his favourite things to show him what he’s missing?”

 

“I like that! Maybe it’ll even convince him to leave work early.” It’s a nice thought. While Kylo’s tour has finished, allowing him some much needed down time, it seems Hux’s work has picked up substantially. Poe feels as though he’s traded time with one boyfriend for increased time with the other. It’s still so rare for them to have any time for the three of them to be together, even though they’re all in the same city again. “Let’s not waste any time them, if we send the messages before he remembers to eat, his own hunger might be used against him.”

 

He and Kylo are so engrossed in their plans and conversation that neither of them sees the men coming out of their alley to the right. It takes a second too long for Poe’s former military training to kick in, and by then it’s too late. There’s a needle piercing his neck and he hears Kylo cry out his name before everything goes black.

 

-

 

The sensation of returning to consciousness isn’t a pleasant one, accompanied by a headache, a dry mouth, and a kink in his shoulders. Poe’s brain is not quite registering the pain he’s in or the cold floor he’s laying on. When he tries to move his arms to find a more comfortable position to lay in, he realizes with a jolt of terror that his hands have been tied behind his back.

 

Panic floods through him and he feels his heart beginning to race and his breath catches in his throat. Memories of his last mission come to the forefront of his mind; the capture, interrogation, and torture. It’s something he doesn’t talk about, hasn’t told anyone other than Finn and Rey who have experienced one of his panic attacks before.

 

“Poe.” Someone is speaking to him but it sounds like it’s coming from somewhere far away. Everything feels off, feels wrong; he’s too hot but can’t stop shivering. “Poe, I need you to listen to the sound of my voice and to breathe with me.”

 

With a conscious effort, Poe zeroes in on the sound of the other person’s breathing. It’s the only thing he can focus on until the dizziness, shortness of breath, and all the other fun symptoms that come with a panic attack slowly fade away, leaving him with a mostly calm head once again.

 

“That’s it Poe, you’re doing beautifully.” The voice keeps speaking slowly in between deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Over and over again, punctuated by comfort and encouragement.

 

Slowly, Poe opens eyes he hadn’t realized he’d been squeezing shut, and he looks over to where Kylo is smiling encouragingly at him. Poe isn’t so far gone that he can’t see the worry and fear etched on Kylo’s face despite his attempt at smiling. “I. . .” His words come out as more of a croak and Poe swallows before trying again. “I’m okay, or at least better. T-thank you.”

 

With quite a bit of effort, Poe manages to get himself upright, startling but not complaining when Kylo moves closer so that their shoulders are touching.

 

“Are you really okay?” Kylo asks quietly, worry still evident in his voice.

 

Poe takes a deep breath and releases it slowly, feeling his erratic heartbeat calming. “Yes, thank you . . . I’m sorry that I freaked out.”

 

Kylo shakes his head. “Don’t be, I’ve seen people have panic attacks before and there’s nothing to be ashamed of. This situation definitely calls for panic, or at least warrants it.”

 

Poe lays his head on Kylo’s shoulder, feeling exhausted. “You seem to be doing alright.”

 

“Well when you’re a child and your parents are both filthy rich and famous from their own careers, well you tend to be in a position of danger.” Kylo shrugs, not enough to dislodge Poe’s head. “I was taught at a young age to know what to do during a kidnapping. I was lucky that it only ever happened once and Uncle Chewy stopped it before it got too far.”

 

“I would almost think that would make this situation more terrifying,” Poe mumbles, feeling his eyes trying to slide shut. He can’t afford to sleep or let his guard down. With great effort, he lifts his head up and sits back against the wall. “I was. . .” It’s hard to get the words past his lips. “I was downed when I was a pilot, shortly before I retired . . . and I was taken prisoner.”

 

“Poe. . .” He can hear the realization and horror in Kylo’s voice.

 

He doesn’t really want to talk about this, but it’s important for Kylo to know in the event that something bad happens, or if something sends Poe into a panic attack. “I was tortured for information and in the end, I broke . . . I . . . it’s part of why I got out of service; guilt and the physical and psychological effects of the torture. It was too much.”

 

Kylo presses as close as possible to Poe. “Poe, God . . . I’m so sorry.” They both know there’s really nothing to be said about what happened. Poe’s been through this before with other people who have found out. “I’ll make sure that nothing ever happens to like that again, and Tage will too. He may even understand in ways that I can’t. His father was military and Tage himself was in cadets when he was younger, even stuck through it up until his first year at his father’s prestigious Arkanis Military Academy. He dropped out after that and went to school for business and law.”

 

There’s something Kylo’s withholding, Poe can tell, but he doesn’t try to press Kylo for more information. Poe has seen sorrow in Hux’s eyes and even though the man is well put together, there are movements that betray a past that may possibly even involve abuse. Hux’s last name had rung bells in Poe’s mind and, while he’s never admitted it to either Hux or Kylo, he did look up a few things. He’s aware of whom Hux’s father is. Commandant Brendol Hux is a well-known figure amongst most military forces in the world, and much of his reputation isn’t based on positive events.

 

Poe doesn’t want to say anything about what he’s thinking out loud, but he does offer Kylo a quiet ‘thank you’. It’s easier to turn the topic back to the situation at hand though, and Poe focuses on that. “Do you have any idea who took us? I’m afraid I didn’t get a good look at them.”

 

“Goons in suits are all I saw, which doesn’t narrow it down that much. I doubt you’ve got any enemies or potential kidnappers, so that leaves Hux and me.” Kylo frowns, his eyes getting dark with anger. “Either way, when I get my hands on them they’re going to pay for putting us in here, and hurting you.” As Poe watches, Kylo wiggles angrily and tugs at the ropes binding his hands with little effect.

 

Poe’s taken a look at the bindings and they’re done efficiently, and short of a knife there’s very little chance either he or Kylo will be able to free themselves. Whoever took them is obviously professional, and that through is terribly unsettling, especially combined with Kylo’s calmness. Poe’s not sure that he can handle the thought that this may be something that could occur more than once.

 

He got out of the military because of how badly his own capture and torture went. Living with two men whose lives made him a potential target. . .

 

“Shit! Breathe, Poe!” Kylo’s voice snaps Poe’s thoughts out of the panic they were beginning to spiral into once again. “We need to get out of here, quickly.”

 

Shaking his head, Poe tries to keep his mind focused. “I’m sorry, I was letting my mid wander . . .  thinking unpleasant things.”

 

“It’s not your fault, don’t apologize. Maybe if we knew who these guys were, we would be able to do more.”

 

As though summoned by Kylo’s words, the door to their room opens and a dark haired woman enters, her heels clicking against the cold tile floor. Kylo sucks in a startled breath of what could possibly be recognition from beside Poe.

 

The woman sneers at the two of them, her gaze mostly focused on Kylo. “Hello Kylo, it’s been sometime since we’ve seen each other. The holiday party from two years ago, wasn’t it? Hux brought you along to show you off to everyone. It would seem he’s added to the collection since then, a pretty pilot this time. How disgusting.”

 

When she kicks at him Poe can’t help but flinch away, and in some ways he’s relieved when Kylo pushes himself in front of Poe. “What do you want Unamo? Why are we here?”

 

“Oh my dears, you’re here because your precious Hux cares more about the lives of others than those of his own lovers.”


	7. All

Kylo knows that they have to escape as soon as possible. Despite Poe’s bravado, Kylo can tell that he’s not handling their current situation well, even beyond the panic attacks. Given the story that Poe has just told him, Kylo can’t blame him for being afraid. The situation on its own is terrifying enough without the memory of being tortured hanging over one’s head. He’s only thankful he knows how to handle panic attacks; he’s had to talk Hux through more than a few of them during their years together.

 

Poe’s story of his torture inadvertently made Kylo think about Hux and the torture he’d gone through at his father’s hands. Kylo hadn’t lied about Hux being a cadet and having dropped out of military school, that was all true, but there was more to it than that. Brendol had wanted his son to be his perfect successor and had employed all manner of methods to ensure that came to pass. It was more than just emotional neglect, psychological and physical abuse however, as though those were not bad enough. Brendol had gone as far as putting a young Armitage into simulation of what could occur on the field of battle, including torture.

 

Right now he wanted nothing more than to be able to take Poe into his arms to soothe away his pain and fear and to get them both out of here, and to safety.

 

He’s completely floored when the First Order’s Vice President walks in to the room. He’s only met the woman in person once or twice and found her to be quite cold and calculating, but he would never have expected this. Her taunting words cause a pool of dread to settle in his stomach. Kylo knows Hux would never intentionally put either himself or Poe in danger, not if he could do something to stop it.

 

“What are you talking about, Unamo?” Kylo growls out at her, his body shaking in rage at the implication that Hux would just leave him in a situation like this if he had the ability to save them.

 

Unamo purses her lips and walks forward to crouch just out of reach of Kylo. “Poor darlings, you have no idea what’s been going on recently, do you? Your beloved Hux has been delving into things that are best he kept out of, and now you’re here because of it.”

 

Kylo want nothing more than to smack to smug look off of her face. “What are you talking about?” He repeats once again.

 

Sighing in irritation, Unamo stands and brushes off her suit. “There’s no harm in telling you since you’ll be dead in a few minutes. President Snoke has been running a little side business for the last two decades. It involves selling First Order goods to the highest bidder, including those that some might consider terrorists. It’s a lucrative business and has grown over the years. Some of the corporate heads have been invited in to help him and take a cut of the funds.”

 

Unamo looks disinterested as she speaks, her attention mostly on ensuring that she looks immaculate, even pulling out a mirror to check her hair and make-up. “Your dear Hux was never included in this group of course, not that he knew of its existence. He climbed the corporate ladder easily and Snoke promoted him to CEO because he was so capable of running the First Order and his record is impeccably clean. Having Hux leading the company allowed Snoke and the rest of us to focus on our secondary business.”

 

Snapping the compact shut, Unamo turns to look at them, her face betraying anger. “We should have known he was too good to be true. Little bastard was so methodical in his job that he uncovered missing items, started digging into what was going on and piece together what was happening. We’ve just recently discovered that he was close to finding out who was involved and so we had to put a quick plan into place. That’s where the two of you come in.”

 

With a snap of her finger two men enter the room. “Hux found out everything and so Snoke gave him a choice. He could either contact the authorities and have Snoke and the rest of us arrested, or he could ignore everything that was happening and save your worthless hides.” The men both pull out sharp knives as they advance toward Kylo and Poe. “I’m sure you can imagine just which path he decided to take based on your current situations.”

 

Kylo’s in shock from everything he just heard. He knows he’s supposed to be angry at Hux, and in some ways he is, but not because of their situation. He’s proud of him for doing something that could possibly help save the lives of so many innocents that suffer from wars that Snoke and his cronies obviously benefit from.

 

He can feel Poe shaking behind him and he turns toward him, uncaring of the danger at his back. “Poe.” Poe’s entire body is quaking and Kylo wonders if it wouldn’t be kinder to allow him to pass out from the panic instead of being conscious for what’s to come. “Poe, look at me.” He presses his forehead against Poe’s, waiting until those beautiful brown eyes open. “I love you, Poe, and Hux does too. Don’t forget that, okay?”

 

Sniffling, Poe nods, his eyes darting to the side to look past Kylo. Whimpering he tries to shrink back away from the approaching danger. Kylo keeps with him, makes sure to put himself between Poe and those men. “I’ll do everything in my power to make sure they don’t hurt you.”

 

Poe doesn’t calm but he keeps his gaze fixed on Kylo’s face. Kylo can’t help but lean down for a quick kiss, knowing it may be the last one he’ll ever get. It’s sweet but bitter, and he can taste the salt of Poe’s tears on his lips.

 

It’s just as he feels one of the men grab his shoulder to pull him away from Poe that all hell breaks loose.

 

-

 

Hux doesn’t wait to see if the first bullet struck its mark, already loading the .300 magnum sniper rifle for the next shot, aiming and firing at the second thug guarding the doors to the warehouse that Kylo and Poe are being kept in. Phasma and the police officers are already storming the building as Hux uses his scope to get visual on any guards he can see within the building.

 

Agent Antilles had given him permission to use his sniper skills but to avoid killing anyone where possible. It’s a good thing Hux is an amazing shot; his father would have settled for nothing else. Despite the horrible memories that it sometimes evokes, Hux has kept up on his shooting skills in the event that he may need them in the future. He never anticipated that it would be in order to save the lives of his lovers from his own boss.

 

Slowly releasing a steadying breath, Hux takes aim and sights someone through the building’s dirty window, taking the shot that sends a bullet into the man’s leg. After that it’s the same series of motions: reload, breathe, shoot, reload, breathe, and shoot. Until there is no one left for Hux to aim at and take his anger out on. The police have moved in and Hux can’t risk shooting an ally. Pulling back, he leans on the wall of the building and tries to keep patient and still the sudden shaking in his hands.

 

Unbidden, he curls his legs up against his chest, just as he used to as a child hiding from his father’s anger at Hux’s perceived failures. He knows he did the right thing, knows Kylo at least would support his decision and perhaps Poe as well, given that he served in the army for so long. That doesn’t make living with the decision any easier, especially if he loses Kylo, Poe, or both of them because of his choice.

 

Despite Snoke’s implicit threat, Hux had not called Mitaka to tell him to abandon the plan. He’s looked Snoke right in his beady little eyes and with more confidence and courage than he thought possible he had not backed down. “It’s over Snoke, for you and your illegal dealings.”

 

“My dear boy, you disappoint me so, I had hoped to bring you in on our side business but I can see that it was not a good idea.” Snoke had reached down and pressed the call button for his guards on his desk. When no one answered his call he seemed surprised.

 

“It’s over, Snoke,” Hux repeated again, standing just as Phasma entered the office, gun in hand. “Soon, Federal Officers will be swarming this building. You and all your cohorts will be arrested and justice will be served.’

 

The shock had quickly passed from Snoke’s features as he sat up straighter in his chair, expression morphing into smug amusement. “You have played this game well, Mr. Hux. I was not wrong in thinking that you would ensure that First Order would run well and continue being a successful and long running company.” Before either Hux or Phasma could blink, Snoke pulled out a cell phone from his jacket pocket and pressed a button on it.

 

Phasma must have reacted from muscle memory more than conscious thought, almost as soon as Snoke moved she fired a shot that hit him in the shoulder, causing him to drop the phone.

 

Snoke had shouted in pain but it quickly dissolved into a wheezy laugh. “You may think you’ve won, Mr. Hux, but will your police allies get there in time for you to save your lovers?”

 

Hux grabs chunks of his hair and pulls on them in anger as he remembers the fear that had enveloped him. The First Order-made tracker in Kylo’s phone had been able to lead them to the warehouse but now Hux can’t do anything but wait and hope for the best. He’s useless when it comes to close quarter combat, one of the many failures his father had punished him for as a child. What good was a soldier who couldn’t handle combat after all?

 

“Please. . .” Hux begs, praying perhaps even to a deity he no longer believes in. “Please let them be safe.” He doesn’t want to envision a world without Kylo or Poe, is not sure if he would be able to continue without them in his lives. “Just make them be safe.”

 

He’s not sure how long he sits on that roof curled up and attempting to do anything but imagine a life without Kylo or Poe. The sound of his radio crackling suddenly causes him to jump and grab for it eagerly. “This is Red,” he answers, going by the impromptu codename he had been bestowed upon at the beginning of this operation, wincing at its unoriginality.

 

Phasma’s voice crackles through the speaker. “We’ve got them, Red. They’re a little banged up but in one piece. Hey!”

 

There’s a moment of silence where Hux fears something horrible has happened when a familiar deep voice washes over him. “-use this? Oh, that’s how. Hux we’re fine, more than a little freaked out, but otherwise unharmed. Are you okay?”

 

There are tears in Hux’s eyes and he doesn’t care one bit if anyone was to see him crying. “I’m fine, Kylo.” There’s so much more he wants to say but can’t express and won’t convey over a radio. “I’ll be there soon.”

 

“Roger.” Hux can hear the laughter in Kylo’s voice as he says it; some may see it as out of place in the situation but it made sense for Kylo to find amusement in the little things during dark times. “Kylo, over and out.”

 

As much as Hux wants to rush down to Kylo and Poe as quickly as possible, it’s important he take the time to put his rifle away properly and safely. The methodical motion of disassembling the rifle and storing each component where it belongs is soothing and helps him get control of his shaking hands. Once his task is accomplished he snaps the lid shut and engages the lock.

 

If he practically runs through the building to get to ground level, well, there’s no one around to see him.

 

When he reaches the building’s exit and jogs over to the warehouse, Kylo and Poe are already outside being looked at by the paramedics. Handing his rifle over to Phasma, who looks none the worse for wear, he hurries over to them.

 

He doesn’t have any words planned but the first thing out of his mouth is an apology, especially when he sees the bruises both men are sporting. “I’m so sorry. . .” Guilt grips him tightly. “I made a decision that put you both in danger and I never should have.”

 

“Tage,” Kylo manoeuvres away from the paramedic attending him and pulls Hux tight into a hug. “I’m so proud of you. It’s true that we were put in a bad situation but you got to us in time and thanks to you it sounds like Snoke isn’t going to be able to use First Order tech and products to aid in any wars. You’ve potentially saved millions of people.”

 

Hux doesn’t feel like a hero, he feels like a villain for putting Kylo and Poe in danger. “Kylo. . .”

 

Kylo presses a kiss to Hux’s temple before he turns to Poe who has been sitting quietly while he’s seen to. “I’m sure that Poe agrees.”

 

Poe says nothing, his gaze fixed on the ground. Hux can’t read his expression, for the first time since he met the charming and outgoing man it seems that Poe is completely closed off.

 

Hesitantly he reaches over to touch Poe, only to have the man flinch away. “Poe?”

 

Finally, Poe looks up and it feels like someone has stabbed a dagger into his heart. There’s so much pain and grief in Poe’s gaze. “You did a good thing, Hux.” The words are cold and impersonal and as soon as they’re said he turns to a nearby officer. “If possible, I’d like to go home now.”

 

Something squeezes painfully in Hux’s chest as Poe dismisses them with cold ease, following after the officer who leads him to one of the squad cars. He’s afraid that despite Kylo and Poe surviving this ordeal he’s still going to lose one of them. Kylo’s arms tighten around him, holding him close, as both of them watch Poe leave, neither calling out to stop him. How could they, with how much their actions – Hux’s actions – have hurt him today.

 

 -

 

“Poe, you can’t stay and hide in your room all the time!” Rey’s angry voice comes through the door, causing Poe to twitch and pull BB closer to him.

 

His little corgi whines and licks at his face, trying to offer what comfort he can, even though it’s been days since Poe’s locked himself in his room, emerging only for the necessities of eating, feeding BB and letting him go, and to visit the washroom. Otherwise he just stays in his room feeling miserable.

 

It’s been almost two weeks since his and Kylo’s kidnapping, two weeks since he walked away from the two men he is madly in love with. Poe can’t bring himself to find the energy to do anything. The shock of the kidnapping and threat of torture has worn off, the nightmares lessening. Slowly but surely he’s healing from what happened. Rey and Finn had been fairly patient the first few days, knowing his history with PTSD, but even they’ve become frustrated with him as shown by the way Rey is currently banging on his door.

 

“Force, if you don’t want to go see them then at least answer their calls and tell them that it’s over.” His phone doesn’t ring as often anymore and when it does it’s usually Snap wondering when he’s coming back to work, his father twice. The constant calls from Kylo, and very rarely Hux, have petered off until once a day at most.

 

There’s a thunk at his door as Rey leans against it. “Poe . . . you’re miserable. Why are you putting yourself through this? Why are you putting them through this?” Poe can hear her sigh like a blanket of disappointment settling over him. “They’ve taken to calling Finn and I to ask how you are and we’ve been telling them that you just need time. Eventually they’ll stop calling and give up because they’ll think you don’t want to be with them anymore. Is that what you want?”

 

Poe doesn’t reply; it’s not that he doesn’t have an answer for her, he does, it’s that he isn’t sure that Kylo or Hux will still want him. For the first few days Poe didn’t regret his leaving them there at the warehouse, but now he does and he misses them so much. Kylo’s full bodied hugs, his touchiness and easy laughter, Hux’s soft touches, shy smiles and calming presence.

 

Right now, Poe wants nothing more than to be laying between them both, feeling their warmth and comfort. He misses them so much.

 

A sob bubbles up from his throat and he presses his face further into BB’s fur to muffle it. He doesn’t hear when Rey moves away from the door.

 

In time, the tears dry up and Poe’s too tired to do much more than hold BB, who has been so accommodating and patient with him. “At least I know that you’re always going to be here, Beebs.”

 

The sound Poe’s door opening has BB’s ears pricking up and then the distinct sound of his treat bag being shaken has the corgi struggling out of Poe’s grip and running out the door. Poe lays there for several moments in shock. “You traitor!” He yells after BB, feeling betrayed and abandoned, even if he knows that it’s ridiculous to feel that way. BB doesn’t deserve to be locked in a room all day with Poe.

 

Grabbing his pillow and curling up into a tighter ball, Poe doesn’t notice that the door remains open, nor does he hear the sounds of footsteps approaching his bed. He does startle when someone places a large, gentle hand on his back.

 

“Go away Finn, I told you I don’t want to talk about it.” Poe sits up to push Finn’s hand away, only to stop when he realizes not only is it not Finn, but that there are two people in his room.

 

Kylo smiles nervously at him, his usual confidence gone, instead replaced by a rumpled man with dark circles under his eyes. “Sorry to disappoint you but Finn, Rey, and BB have all gone out for a walk.”

 

Hovering in the doorway beyond Kylo is Hux. If Kylo looks like a mess then Hux looks like a disaster, and when Poe looks up at him, Hux turns to avoid his eyes, doing his best to shrink back against the door. It hurts Poe’s heart to realize that Hux is nervous, maybe even afraid of him right now.

 

Poe swallows anxiously and looks back over at Kylo. “How did you get in here? Scratch, that, why are you here?”

 

“Rey finally got tired of me calling and texting and decided to take matters into her own hands. That’s the how.” Kylo takes Poe’s hands into his own, rubbing his thumbs over Poe’s knuckles. “As to the why, you should know, Poe, that Tage and I, we love you. We don’t want what happened to drive us apart. You wouldn’t talk to us so we decided to let you know in person.”

 

“I-if you decide that this is over, and that you have no desire to be with us anymore, we will accept that outcome.” Hux’s voice comes out as a rasp and there’s something within his voice and the slump of his shoulders that screams defeat, as though he’s already accepted that Poe no longer wants anything to do with them.

 

Very quickly Poe realizes that Hux is blaming himself for everything that’s happened; not just the kidnapping but Poe’s departure, their current heartache, Poe’s own pain. Hux is taking all of it on his shoulders. Poe wonders how many nights Hux has laid awake in bed next to Kylo berating himself for allowing Kylo and Poe to be taken.

 

“Ari. . .” The nickname slips easily from Poe’s lips as he scrambles off the bed to throw himself at Hux, pulling the slighter man into his arms. “I don’t want that!” He can feel Hux flinch at the loudness of his voice. “I don’t want that.” Poe repeats softer, pulling away to look up at Hux.

 

Poe can feel Kylo come up behind him, hovering and radiating uncertainty. “Poe. . .”

 

Swallowing Poe reaches back to take Kylo’s hands and bring the other man in closer. “I want you both. I. . . it was stupid of me not to at least say I needed space, to have reached out.” No, not stupid. “It was cruel. You must have been in so much pain.”

 

Hux is trembling within the circle of Poe’s arms, not daring to touch him and not saying anything so Poe continues. “I don’t blame you for what happened; Snoke was clearly an evil villain who needed to be stopped. I don’t know much of the situation, and I hope that you’ll tell me all of it after. You stopped him Ari and that makes you a hero. Don’t ever doubt that. I’m sorry I made you feel like you hurt me and ruined everything.”

 

Hux is shaking his head no but Poe won’t let him regret that. He places his hands on either side of Hux’s face and tilts it down. “I am so proud of you, Ari. I’m also stupidly in love with both you and Kylo. I’m sorry that I ruined things by being selfish.”

 

“We’ve all done things we regret,” Kylo says, voice rumbling against Poe’s back as he comes joins him in hugging Hux. “I know I still want to make this work.” He presses a kiss to the top of Poe’s head and then Hux’s cheek. “We’re so good together. Perfect even.”

 

Poe nods, pressing up on his toes to give Hux a kiss. “I do too. I don’t want to ever be apart like this again.”

 

“I. . .” Hux licks his lips nervously; looking as though he doesn’t dare believed that this is true. “A-are you sure?”

 

Nodding Poe presses closer to Hux trying to tell him with more than just words that this is what he wants. “Yes, if you do.”

 

 Hux’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “I-I want to keep the both of you as well.” He says finally, his voice a quiet tremor. “I want to be with and love you both. If you will still have me. . .” Poe doesn’t like that Hux still doesn’t seem to believe him, wonders what sort of past he had that he can’t believe in this simple thing.

 

“With Snoke gone, work will be busier and I may not always have tim-” Kylo’s finger on Hux’s lips silences him.

 

“One day at a time, just being together is enough.”

 

Kylo’s right. Poe takes one of his hands, and then one of Hux’s. “Together, one day at a time.”

 

Hux smiles tentatively, “Yes. . .I. . .” He nods not finishing his thought.

 

“And it’s about time!” Rey’s voice calls from the kitchen, causing the three of them to startle and then dissolve into laughter.

 

This is okay, Poe thinks to himself as he leads his boyfriends out into the living room to join Rey, Finn, and BB. Come hell or high water, Poe wants to be with these two beautiful men and he will fight to keep them by his side.


	8. Epilogue

The sound of an irritated yowl followed by the skittering of nails on marble and excited barking as BB chases after his new best friend echoes through the hallways, much to Millicent’s obvious annoyance. Kylo laughs from his spot next to Poe in the kitchen while Hux darts out to chase after the excitable corgi and harried feline.

 

“I know one person who still isn’t happy about me and BB moving in,” Poe jokes, turning to watch as Millicent darts into the kitchen and hops easily on to the counter and then to the top of the fridge. She hisses at BB when he follows her in and yips, sitting in front of the fridge and whining up at her.

 

“Come here, Beebs.” Poe picks up the excited corgi and carries him out of the kitchen, depositing him on one of the large chairs in the living room. Coincidentally, it’s the only chair covered in blankets to keep cat and dog hair from contaminating the white leather.

 

There are boxes piled around the room, the last few items that Poe had brought over from his old apartment with Finn and Rey. The process of moving out has been an unhurried one, consisting mostly of bringing and leaving little things over here and there for the past two months until Kylo has rolled his eyes and just told Poe to move in with them already.

 

They’ve spent most of this weekend actually packing up and lugging all of Poe’s possessions. Hux had asked why they didn’t just use a moving company, and had been vetoed by both Kylo and Poe who thought this would be more personal and intimate.

 

Currently, they’re taking a break for lunch after having finished with the last trip. It still feels surreal to Poe that he really is moving in with these two wonderful, loving men who are his boyfriends. This is, in so many ways, what feels like the first day of the rest of their lives together.

In the kitchen, Poe can hear Hux cooing at Millie. “I’m sorry darling, did he hurt you?” Poe can hear Millie meow plaintively at Hux. “I know precious, look at you; you’re trembling.” If Poe wasn’t just as protective about BB he would think that Hux was going overboard while comforting Millie, though he does think it’s adorable that Hux cares so much about his cat.

 

“Maybe I should get myself a pet, a nice lizard or something.” Kylo remarks suddenly to Hux, “Between you and Millie, and Poe and BB, I’m feeling pretty unloved.”

 

“Oh, come off it,” Hux says with a sigh of exasperation. “You don’t even like animals all that much. Besides, it would be up to me and Poe to care and feed it while you’re on tour.”

 

Poe walks back into the kitchen, with BB trotting at his heels, in time to see Kylo step back with a mock cry of distress. “Well I never! I like Millie and BB just fine, especially when I only have them to snuggle with while Poe is flying you off to other countries, doing whatever business you claim you have. And I would like to point out that they are both perfectly alive and content when you both get back.”

 

The joke backfires when Hux’s eyes widen and he looks at Kylo startled. “Kylo. . .you don’t think that I’m lying about needing to travel so much for work just so Poe and I can spend time alone together, do you?”

 

“Tage, no!” Startled, Kylo immediately goes over to Hux to hug him, Millie meowing in displeasure as she’s practically squashed between them before wiggling out of Hux’s arms and bounding out of the room. It’s no surprise when BB follows after her with a happy bark and a wag of his stubby tail. “I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything.”

 

When Hux winks at Poe over Kylo’s shoulder, Poe has to bite back a chuckle at Kylo’s expense. “It feels like that’s what you’re saying. . . I know I’ve been busy with work and keeping Poe to myself because of it. I’m a horrible boyfriend.”

 

“You’re not, Tage.” Kylo kisses Hux’s cheek, pulling him closer. “I’m sorry if I made you think that.”

 

Poe has to step in because Kylo sounds so sad and guilt ridden. “Alright Ari, enough teasing our boyfriend.” Stepping over to them, Poe hugs Kylo from behind. “He’s just teasing you. And you know you could always come with us. It gets lonely during the day while Ari’s at work, I could use a distraction.”

 

“Now look who’s teasing,” Hux pouts, his hand darting from Kylo’s back to poke Poe in the side. “That is a marvellous idea, perhaps we could make it into a small vacation, even.”

 

Kylo gasps in mock surprise. “Who are you and what have you done with our boyfriend?”

 

Hux huffs and pulls out of Kylo’s embrace. “I take vacations on occasion.”

 

“Not willingly,” Kylo points out, turning so that he can cuddle Poe while Hux slips on an apron and takes over making the lunch that Kylo and Poe have abandoned. “Every vacation we’ve ever been on has been me begging and practically blackmailing you to go.”

 

“Well maybe I’ve just got a better reason to go now.” The sound of sizzling fills the room as Hux finishes chopping up veggies and places them into the frying pan. “Poe will be a much lovelier sight on a hot beach than either you or I with our pasty skin.”

 

Snickering, Poe snuggles deeper into Kylo’s embrace. “Out of the two of you I’d say you’re the paler one Ari; it doesn’t take long to turn you from white to boiled lobster.”

 

Turning around, Hux waves a spatula at the two of them. “What is this, pick on Hux day?”

 

“I like that sound of that,” Kylo says, looking down and planting a kiss on Poe’s forehead. “What about you, Poe?”

 

“I think that’s fair, especially when our beloved ginger is usually so stuck up.” Poe gives Hux a once over, before grinning up at Kylo. “Also, he looks super cute in that apron he’s wearing, doesn’t he?”

 

Kylo hums in agreement. “Yes, positively delectable.”

 

Hux turns toward them and brandishes the spatula like a weapon. “You two will keep you hands to yourselves while lunch is cooking.”

 

“But after we’re free to put them wherever we want, is what I’m hearing here?” Kylo asks with a predatory grin.

 

“Honestly, you’re insatiable.”

 

Kylo laughs at that, advancing on Hux. “You love that about me Tage, admit it!”

 

“I admit nothing.” Hux’s words are swallowed suddenly by Kylo pulling him into a deep kiss.

 

Poe’s content to listen to them talk for the moment, smiling at how comfortable he feels here with them. He can’t help but laugh at Hux’s irritation and the way he still seems to melt against Kylo. In the privacy of their home, Hux, and even Kylo, are different people from their public personas. The softer sides of these two men are something that is only reserved for each other, and for Poe now as well, and Poe can’t help but feel blessed to be part of it.

 

He’s startled from his thoughts by Kylo arms suddenly wrapping around him again and pulling him into a tight embrace against Kylo’s chest. “And just what are you smiling about to yourself over here while I’m being treated so cruelly?”

 

“Did Ari smack you with the spatula because you were being a pest?” Poe asks instead of answering Kylo’s question.

 

Pouting, Kylo nods and holds up his hands. “Yeah, and I need you to kiss it better because obviously you’re the only one who loves me.”

 

“I would like to remind you, Kyle, that while I apparently don’t love you, I’m the one currently cooking a meal that will help to sustain you.” Hux doesn’t turn away from the stove as he speaks; focus solely on the frying pan in front of him. “If you’re going to complain then I guess it means you don’t actually want any food, which means more for Poe and myself.”

 

“Meaaaannnnn.” Plush lips turn down even more as Kylo buries his face in Poe’s curls. “See how cruel he is to me? But you love me, right, Poe?”

 

Poe pretends to contemplate Kylo’s question. “I don’t know, I am pretty hungry today. I wouldn’t mind an extra portion for lunch.” Out goes Kylo’s bottom lip in an even more exaggerated pout and Poe can only laugh and kiss it before taking Kylo’s hand and kissing the small red spot left over from Hux’s attack. “There all better.”

 

“Mmmmm, perfect.” Poe’s lips are claimed once again in a deeper kiss that leaves him weak-kneed and his head spinning pleasantly.

 

“If you two are just going to make-out in my kitchen, then out!” Hux is brandishing the dreaded spatula at them like a sword. “And set the table while you’re at it!”

 

Laughing, Kylo pulls away from Poe and swoops over to give Hux a similar kiss before grabbing the plates and utensils that have been set aside. “Come on, Poet, before General Ginger gets really mad at us.”

 

Seeing the wisdom in Kylo’s words, Poe follows him out in to the small dinning room before Hux can get anymore annoyed with their presence in the kitchen. Sometimes a strategic retreat is the best policy.

 

Later, when lunch is finished and they’re all stuffed and too lazy to finish unpacking the last few boxes of Poe’s things, they all sit curled up together on the couch in relaxed silence.

 

Poe is too comfortable to ever consider moving again. Currently, he’s tucked up against Hex, with Kylo practically draping himself over the two of them from Poe’s other side. BB is curled up on the ‘pet chair’, with Millie lounging not too far away on the windowsill. It’s incredibly peaceful and Poe wishes he could capture this moment forever.

 

“Let’s take a selfie to commemorate our first official day living together,” he says suddenly, pulling away only enough to grab his phone out of his pocket.

 

“That’s a great idea.” Kylo pulls them in closer, laying his head atop of Poe’s hair and snuggling closer.

 

Hux’s nose wrinkles at the word selfie but he takes the phone from Poe’s hand without complaint and uses his longer arms to hold it out to take the picture. “I suppose I should say something cheesy, like ‘say cheese?’”

 

“You don’t have to.” Nuzzling his nose into Hux’s neck, Poe sighs in contentment as he feels Kylo’s arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. He’s so relaxed that he doesn’t even notice the camera going off as Hux takes the picture.

 

There’s a moment of silence while Hux contemplates the photo, not showing it to either Kylo or Poe right away. “Well, it’s acceptable looking, I suppose,” Hux says, finally showing them the photo. Poe fights back a small gasp and a blush as he takes the photo in; while Poe himself is radiating happiness, it’s the way both Kylo and Hux are looking at him with so much adoration and love on their faces that has Poe’s heart stuttering with pleasure in his chest.

 

 

Taking his phone from Hux with slightly trembling fingers, Poe angles it up to better show Kylo the picture. Kylo hums in approval and drops a kiss to Poe’s head, and then Hux’s. “It looks really good.”

 

Poe can’t help but agree as he saves the picture as his online profile picture under the tag ‘first day together.’ The amount of likes that pop up within seconds has him smiling to himself. He can’t help but chuckle when a comment from Rey appears, telling him just how cute they all are together, and telling Kylo and Hux that they had better take care of Poe and always make him that happy, ‘or else.’

 

There’s no doubt in Poe’s mind that he’ll have so many more happy days in his future as long as he has Kylo and Hux by his side, and he’s determined to document them all and show the world just how happy the they all are. After all, this is just day one of many, many more wonderful days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to [Mini-mantis](http://mini-mantis.tumblr.com/) for helping to make this a great experience and for the wonderful art!
> 
> There may be future fics in this universe so keep an eye out and I hope everyone enoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering about what sort of music Kylo's family did.
> 
> Darth Vader think Ozzy Osbourne  
> Leia - Princess Leia and the Rebel Alliance think Joan Jett and the Blackhearts  
> Hand and Chewy think Simon and Garfunkel  
> Padmé is a classical pianist and Luke a producer, I didn't really have a comparison for him.


End file.
